The Easiest Decision
by Mispent Youth
Summary: What if House had a sister younger than him? What if House had a sister 30 years younger than him? This is the House has a child story but with a twist. Last ChapterGraduation! Update 17th May. T for language.
1. Speechless For Once

-1**The Easiest Decision**

_Hello, this is my first chapter story that I've posted. Hope you like it. It's an attempt at what House would be like if he had a child but with a little twist, she's her little sister! That's right House is a big brother! Altogether now, aahhh! A chance to see the softer side of House. _

_And as always I don't own House, if so it would be HUDDY all the way! But thanks for the writers for giving us such great characters. And the actors for doing such a great job with them, especially Hugh Laurie! Rule Britannia!_

_Anyway back to the story, just a short chapter to start you off, and reviews are much loved and criticism is inevitable I guess. Should I continue???_

**Chapter 1- Speechless For Once**

19th January 1989- New York, New York, USA

Gregory House was a man who wasn't shocked easily. Though he had dealt with death in his job and dealt with abuse in his childhood and dealt with stupid people every damn day of his life. So it took a lot to shock him, but it happened one day. And it was for a reason that would affect his life forever.

"Gregory, we have something we need to tell you." Blythe House sat down at her son's table. His apartment in the big, bad New York City was cosy, it fitted him well, enough room for one which is all he needed.

"Let me guess you've decided to take the plunge and get married." House joked as he placed drinks down on the table for his parents. He knew it must be serious. His father's face was firm but it always was, his mother's usual smile though was gone. Blythe rolled her eyes and John House let the barb roll off, he had gotten used to it after 29 years of trying to verbally battle with his son, he had learnt early on though that he would never win. Father and son didn't have the best relationship.

"Gregory this is serious." Blythe said sternly. House nodded to let her carry on.

"I'm pregnant." Blythe replied. House's mouth dropped open and he stared at the wall between his parents, unable to look at them. It didn't take a genius to figure out they'd had House when they were young, barely 18 and already travelling on their own. John in the army, Blythe playing the young housewife but fitting in nicely with the other base moms.

So at 48, not impossible but highly unlikely, they were having another child and Gregory House would become a big brother for the very first time at 30.

"Gregory. Are you gonna say anything?" Blythe asked.

"S-s-so you're having a err bab-baby? You sure you're not just umm imagining it?" House stuttered in disbelief. Blythe smiled, it was extremely rare her son was speechless, she could in fact count the number of times she had seen it, on only one hand. And she had seen the most.

"Nope, we've gone to a Doctor-"

"Which one?" House interrupted. Though he now lived in New York, he could remember all those people who called themselves doctors in his parents hometown of Eldridge, Ohio.

"Benson."

"Benson. That man couldn't find his patient's heart even with a map."

"Gregory. We've had it checked many times, I'm having a baby." Blythe explained.

His father had been silent the whole time, he had only retired from the army recently and didn't like it. His whole life had been the army, every House man five generations back had gone into the army, but that had stopped with John's son and he wasn't proud of that little fact.

And now with a baby coming along, this would definitely turn their world upside down.


	2. Happy Birthday Greg and Baby!

_I know the award thing is a bit far-fetched but I wanted it to seem the most important thing to House, I'm sure you can guess why. _

**Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Greg and Baby!**

11th June 1989- Eldridge, Ohio, USA

"Get out my fucking way!" House called out his car window. He was weaving through the small town traffic like a mad man. He had been at the local bar waiting to celebrate his 30th birthday with his parents as his mother had insisted they all go out to dinner to properly celebrate, but of course they hadn't made it, needing to take a small detour to the hospital.

11th June 1989.

At 8:18pm, House burst through the hospital Maternity Ward searching for his parents. He managed to find his father at the observation area where all newborn babies could be admired or mocked.

"There she is Gregory. Your baby sister." John House proudly pointed to his youngest and second child. A little girl.

"Sister? It's a girl. I have a lil' sister." House said, still not believing it.

"Yep. Grace Jennifer House."

"Grace?"

"Yeah that's her name. Your mother wanted you to have the same initials as each other."

House smiled as he stared at his little sister. Looking at her there was no doubt of the similarity between them. Anyone within a mile of them could see they shared the same deep, striking blue eyes. And she already had a few wisps of dark hair, and House suddenly thought that it may not be so bad to have a little sister, especially if she was that adorable.

"So you wanna hold her big brother?" John asked. House shook his head and started off down the corridor.

"I'm gonna go see Mum, why don't you bring the little one along? Have the whole House family together."

HHHHHHHHHH

13th June 1989

Two days later and Blythe House had insisted that the family have a portrait taken. Well, really it was her in her own clothes finally and sitting in her hospital room. But still the four of them were there. Blythe sat on the bed with Grace, now nicknamed Gracie, in her arms, John standing next to them his arm around Blythe and Greg sitting on the bed next to his mum.

"Thanks." Blythe said to the nurse who had taken the pictures.

"So what's going on with you Gregory?" John asked. He still resented his son because he hadn't become a Military Medical Technician just like John wanted.

"Well Dad this should please you. You know the Brownson Award at the Kellar Hospital in Munich?" House said.

"Of course who doesn't."

The Brownson Award was highly prestigious in the Medical world, basically it was like the Noble Peace prize but solely for Medicine, it also sent out a message saying you were the greatest Doctor in the world. Most people who got the award were over 50, and had spent their lives working in Medicine, who didn't have another life.

And the Kellar Hospital in Munich, Germany was the one where the winners worked, that was also seen as a highly prestigious place to work, they had made great advances in Medicine. As soon as House had decided to be a Doctor, he wanted to work at that hospital, he thought it would fit a genius like him.

And Gregory John House was up for nomination.

"I'm up for it."

"No way!" Blythe exclaimed. "Oh Gregory, that's wonderful."

"The Brownson Award. Really?" John said.

"Yeah." House said smugly.

"So with you in Germany, working for the award you won't have much time to see Gracie." John said.

"No I'll come visit."

"You say that now. But in three months, you'll have forgotten all about her. Just be passing around her picture, she probably won't even recognise you. You'll be at her fifth birthday, the stranger who she calls brother."

"John!" Blythe admonished.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" House cried.

"OK, no swearing around the baby." Blythe joked trying to get peace in the room.

"You two were the ones who had your kids 30 years apart, and now I'm telling you that I'm up for an award, the greatest award a Doctor could get and for just once I thought you might be proud, but you still make me manage to sound like a bastard. I know what the problem is. You think I'm gonna end up like you. You had the choice of your family or your career, and you made the wrong choice. You put the army before us. And now you're trying to guilt trip me into staying. Well guess what. I'm still going but I'm gonna come back, I'm gonna see Gracie and I'm gonna be the best brother she could ever have."

He stood face to face with his father and sneered cruelly. "Because there is no way in hell I ever wanna be like you. You didn't get a chance to be a brother, but you were a terrible father, my only hope is you do a better job with Gracie." With that House turned on his heel and stalked out the room quickly.

John stared out the window. What his son had struck something with him. He had made the wrong choice, he had chosen his career over his family, but he thought he could provide and protect them still, but it hadn't worked out like he had planned.

HHHHHHHHHH

14th June 1989

A day later, House was sitting in his parent's home. His mother had returned from the hospital but Grace was still there for a few checkups. Like House, Blythe got stir crazy staying in one place for too long and wanted to go home, even if for a few hours.

"Hey mum." House greeted quietly. He knew he had hurt his mum with what he said, he didn't want to do that but some things just had to be said.

"Gregory, why did you say that?" Blythe asked bluntly already knowing the answer.

"I just couldn't help myself."

"I know." Blythe admitted.

"I'm gonna see Gracie, I really will. It's just I'm so excited about this award. And you know I've always wanted to work at the Kellar Hospital. It's a great achievement, I'm the best and now everyone knows it."

"I think you made sure everyone knew it before." Blythe said warmly.

"I am sorry about what I said to Dad. I'll tell him that next time I see him."

"No you won't."

"But it helps that I said that right?" House asked smirking at his mother.

She smiled at him. She couldn't help it. Despite what people thought of her son, she loved him, she really did.


	3. Split Second

_Had to keep this one short for emphasis, sorry. Plus the social worker thing may seem a little strange and unorthodox for the hospital but I just had to explain it in the easiest way possible._

**Chapter 3- Split Second.**

14th June 1989- Eldridge, Ohio, USA

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, House couldn't even be bothered to remember his name. "The driver struck them on the left side. Your mother was killed instantly, your father died on the way to the hospital. The driver was said to have taken twenty drinks before he got in the car."

The Doctor left House to his thoughts. _"How could this happen? An hour ago, I was getting an award and my Dream job, I had two parents and a new baby sister. Now I have no parents and an orphaned sister and a lost dream." _

"Excuse me? Gregory House?" A woman asked gently. House looked up in confusion.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I know this is a really hard-"

"Yeah what do you want?" House repeated coldly.

The woman decided to get right down to business. "With your parents gone, your inherit everything including your sister."

House stared in shock as he realised what this meant. The drunk driver had killed his parents as they were returning from their house and going back to the hospital to see Grace. House had never got the chance to see his dad and apologize, the last thing he had ever said was: _"Because there is no way in hell I ever wanna be like you. You didn't get a chance to be a brother, but you were a terrible father, my only hope is you do a better job with Gracie." _

He didn't hate his dad that much, even he wasn't that much of a bastard. Now his dad's last thoughts of his only son were those.

In a split second, Gregory House's life had changed completely. He began to process what this woman was saying. She was a social worker telling him that he was now looking after his sister. His whole life now was about her, he wouldn't get his award, he wouldn't be working at the Kellar hospital, he wouldn't get to put himself first. He would have to sacrifice everything for her.

It was the easiest decision of all and House made it without thinking.

He chose his family.

"OK." He said. The woman said she would sort out the details after his head was cleared and let him think about it. But House didn't need time to think, he just needed time to grieve at the moment.


	4. Taking Care Of Grace

_Sorry, I just like elaborating on the HUDDY back story, you all know I'm a fan. But in this chapter they are not lovers just friends, I know it seems a little hard to comprehend but just go with it. Also from now on it's gonna be shown as vignettes throughout Grace and House's life- I'm mostly trying to show the softer side of House so the team won't be in it fro a while, but they will turn up! Wilson too! Just be patient. Please as always review are what we writers live for!_

**Chapter 4- Taking Care of Grace**

10th April 1990- New York, New York, USA

"Shut up! Just shut up, will you!" House cried. But not at a patient or his boss. No this time, he was shouting at his little sister. She was 10 months old and House was reaching his breaking point.

In the past 10 months, his life had changed dramatically. His parents had left him enough money, so he had baby-proofed and baby-supplied his apartment to within an inch of it's life. He kept enough back for clothes and food for Grace, he got help from neighbours and nannies, his parents had actually left him more than enough money thanks to a little thing his father did called investment. So they were actually doing really well. House worked a few hours, enough to get his a degree in his speciality medicines, working at a free clinic in Lower East Side.

But there was one little problem with House's life. He didn't have a clue how to take care of a baby or how to bring up a child. He knew how to care for her medically, but he had to learn early on how to bathe her, feed her properly, find out how quickly she went through clothes, get the right strollers and other baby equipment. And on top of all that also discover how to be a parent and brother and friend in all one.

He had help from his neighbour who was 42 and her only child was away at college, so she was on hand to baby-sit or just help out. But House still had trouble on actually looking after the baby and how to adjust his own life. And surprisingly to House, he had help from his old friend Lisa Cuddy. She had moved to New York after graduating from Michigan by chance of getting a fellowship to a hospital there, herself. And they only lived four blocks away so House asked her to baby-sit at times too.

Sadly he felt as if he would crack unless he got out of there.

"Gracie, will you just stop screaming for one fucking minute! Please!" Of course he knew his words were in vain, but he was saved when he heard his neighbour Tina, arrive home.

He gathered up Gracie, and her teddy bear, barrelling through the door.

"Tina?" House cried before she went into her apartment. "Take Gracie. Please just take her." House said handing the baby bundle to the shocked woman.

"Why do you have to go to work?"

"No, I just have to get out of here."

"What? No wait!" But House was already running down the hall. "When are you coming back?"

Within five minutes, Tina had contacted Cuddy so she could go after House, Tina knew Cuddy would know where to find House. And she did. Cuddy found him by no surprise in Central Park, she knew he liked to take Gracie to Strawberry Fields, something to do with The Beatles and the John Lennon plaque there. The House siblings love of music.

"Hey." Cuddy said sitting next to House on the bench.

"Hi." Thankfully in the five minutes peace he had got, he had calmed down a little.

"Greg, what happened back there?"

"It's just so…hard." House said looking away, he felt so ashamed of himself right now. "People say I'm doing this incredible thing by taking in my sister. But it doesn't feel that incredible. It's hard to bring up a child, to look after someone else. I don't think I can do it. I've never failed at anything before and it seems the first thing I will fail at will be bringing up my one and only baby sister."

"Greg, of course, you were always gonna find bumps in the road."

"This is not a bump, this is a fucking roadblock. I yelled at a 10 month old."

"And before you know it, you'll blink and you'll be shouting at a teenager."

"It's just, I don't deserve Gracie. She so good and adorable. I'm bad and I can't do anything right or good. I love my little sister I really do, she just has an awful man for a brother."

"Greg, Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Most people have others to help them. You're doing this by yourself, I've seen you. You only ask me and Tina for help, I've seen you with Grace. You are a good brother, but don't be afraid to ask for more help if you need to. Greg I'm not lying, you are a wonderful brother, don't ever sell yourself short and don't ever let anyone tell you, you are a horrible brother. Because they are just fucking lying." Cuddy said.

House lifted his head and smiled at Cuddy, actually believing her, it seemed she was the only one who had any insight into his confused and often twisted mind. She got him a drink and they went to see a movie, giving House a little more time to calm down.

HHHHHHHHHHH

22nd April 1990

The next week on a day off, House was taking Gracie out in her stroller. In the New York Spring weather, Gracie was dressed in a lilac dress and pink tights, with patent leather white shoes on her feet. And she had insisted on taking a hat with her, she cried until House had plonked it on her head. Also couldn't forget her teddy bear or blanket, which were stuffed in her stroller by her sides. As she gabbled away in baby talk, House smiled down at her.

They came to a stop at Strawberry Fields naturally, and House sat on the bench again, rocking the stroller back and forth, while Gracie sat and giggled. She was enjoying herself at least.

"Greg House?" A voice called.

House looked round and saw a face he wished he hadn't. It belonged to the man who had got House kicked out of John Hopkins.

Philip Weber.

"Greg House." Weber came over, his voice as silkily and smooth as it always was, forcing House to keep his rage under control and desperately attempt to not punch the man to the ground. "Well what are you doing in New York? Last I heard you were getting the Brownson Award." Then Weber's eyes came to Gracie. "Oh, one night stand go a bit wrong, eh? Always did know how to treat the ladies, didn't you?"

"Actually Weber you got it wrong, as always." House said. "This is my little sister, Grace."

"So what you taking her out for the day?"

"No. I've adopted her. My parents died three days after she was born."

"So you're tied down now. You've ruined your life by taking on the baby. Bad luck. Well when I get the Brownson Award, I'll mention your name. It'll be the first time anyone would have heard of you in a long time." Weber said, walking off, leaving House alone with Grace.

But instead of hating her, House could only stare into her bright blue eyes and couldn't help but love her. He knew then, yes it was gonna be hard, but no matter what anyone would say or think. He knew. He hadn't ruined his life, his life was now Gracie.

And nothing would keep him away from her.


	5. Mother's Day? Brother's Day?

**Chapter 5- Mother's Day? Brother's Day?**

11th May 1993-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

"Hey guess, what Greg?" Grace said as he arrived home from work.

"Hang on, let me just pay Mrs Carlson." House said as he let the baby-sitter out. She was old, loved her grandchildren, had lot's of them, so looking after one more child while House worked late on Tuesdays and Thursdays wasn't too big a deal. She didn't expect too much money.

"She was alright?" House asked.

"Oh she was a dear. An absolute angel. And so are you, taking care of her, you do so much for her." Mrs Carlson said, resting her hand on House's arm. House gave her a charming smile and steered her out the door quickly, while making faces at Grace.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave." House sighed dramatically. "What's for dinner?"

"I ain't your slave." Grace said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"No but Mrs Carlson is." House said grinning and giving her a hug. Grace smiled as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Can I tell you my news now?"

"Alright then." House said as he reheated the lasagne Mrs Carlson had made for them and grabbing the new Medical Journal.

"At school, we're having a Mother's Day party. But my teacher said if you can't bring your mother then you can bring someone else. So do you wanna come?"

"Maybe." House said absentmindedly as read his Medical Journal.

Grace rolled her eyes, there was no distracting her brother from the New Medical Journal. They ate their dinner in silence.

They had moved to Philadelphia after House's fellowship in New York had ended, and so when Grace was 4 just before she started school permanently, House thought it would be the best time to move. So they found a small, cosy house in Philadelphia and were living quite happily. House had learnt that this kid stuff wasn't always so hard, and it did get a little easier as they got older, at least they could talk and actually tell you things. His life had adapted easily to include a little girl he found out, he got her toys, food, shelter and she was happy. He played with her and she was even happier.

Grace was an intelligent child and could hold an inquisitve conversation with people many years older than her, much like a another House family member had done when he was a child. Grace had also inherited the House family 'beauty' traits, a tumble of light-brown curls down her back, she had a slight lisp like her brother, she also had a sprinkling of freckles over her nose and of course the bright, sparkling blue eyes. Often people naturally assumed they were father and daughter when they first met them, to which House would always reply 'I'm her older brother, bringing her up all by myself.' And Grace would proudly add, 'Since I was born.'

HHHHHHHHHH

13th May 1993

"So why doesn't everyone tell me who their bringing for the Mother's Day Party." Mrs Boone, Grace's teacher said to the class. "Jenny why don't you start us off."

"I'm bringing my Mommy, Rebecca, she's a chef." Jenny said brightly.

"Great, Karen?" Mrs Boone continued.

"My mommy's a policewoman and is working. I'm bringing my Auntie Julie."

"That's fine, I'm sure your Auntie will enjoy herself. Steve?"

"My step-mother, Emily, is coming. She's been with me for the past three years, and I like her better than my real mommy." Steve said bluntly.

"OK." Mrs Boone said slowly. "That's fine you don't all have to bring your mommy's. Any other family member is welcome to come. So how about you Gracie?"

"Umm, well I don't have any women I can bring."

"Oh, well are you sure? No neighbours or babysitters." Mrs Boone pressed.

"No, no one." Gracie said looking at her shoes.

"There must be someone who can come."

"Well I wanted to bring my brother, but it depends if he's working." At that everyone burst into laughter. Grace looked around confused.

"Grace, why don't you sit down." Mrs Boone said quietly, as tears formed in Grace's eyes.

"You dummy, you can't bring your brother to a Mother's Day party. It's for Mothers or girls." Steve said loudly as the class kept laughing. Grace just kept quiet and sat down, focusing on her work till the end of the day.

HHHHHHHHHH

It wasn't till House had once again paid Mrs Carlson and began eating did he realise something was wrong with Grace. Because she burst into tears and ran to her bedroom.

"Gracie, what's the matter?" House asked running after her. He found her on her bed, crying into her pillow. He sat on her bed next to her and stroked her back. "Gracie, talk to me."

"At sch-school." She hiccupped. "We had to say who was coming to the party. And I said you- you. And everyone laugh-laughed."

"The Mother's Day party?" House said vaguely remembering Gracie mentioned it to him the other day.

"Yeah." Gracie said sitting up and wiping her tears away. "Everyone thought I was stupid because I'm bringing my brother to a girl's party. But it's not my fault I have no mother."

"No, no course it's not." House said gathering her into his lap. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault. I love you, and I love that you're bringing me up. I just never really thought about missing out on having a mother until now."

"I know. But Gracie, I want you to understand something. Things are different for us, I'm not your dad and you have no mother but I am your brother and that is just as good as a parent maybe even better, because we're more equal."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you can insult me and you don't always have to do what I say and you can argue with me and no one will think you're cruel."

"I guess it's nice to have a brother."

"And it's even better for me. Because I have the greatest little sister." He said kissing her forehead. "Now don't you worry about this party, I promise you will have a woman there." He saw the look on her face and spoke quickly before she could. "And it won't be Mrs Carlson."

Grace thought for a moment. "OK, I trust you." And truthfully she did, whatever her brother did, he always came through for her.

"Right."

That night while Grace slept, House made a quick phone call and called a good friend of his.

HHHHHHHHHH

19th May 1993

"Grace, where's your guest?" Mrs Boone asked Grace when she came to the party at school seeing she had arrived by herself.

Grace looked around the room and saw all the other children sitting with a woman at their desk. "Umm, I don't-"

"I'm here. Sorry I was just parking my car. Not late am I?" Grace turned to see a breathless Lisa Cuddy standing next to her.

"Um, no your just in time."

"Great." Cuddy said. Mrs Boone continued talking to the class, while Grace led Cuddy to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Grace whispered.

"Your brother said you needed a friend. Who better than your godmother?"

"Really?"

"Well unofficially, I mean we didn't go to Church, but your brother asked me all the same." Cuddy said.

So when Grace was asked to introduce her guest, she stood up proudly and said to the entire room with a smile on her face. "This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, she's a Doctor at St. Trinity Hospital in New York, and she's my Godmother."


	6. Starring Grace House!

_Hey bit more fluff for you all, so sweet it'll make your teeth rot, don't worry the next chapter is a bit angsty. _

_And for the first time I am going to reply to reviewers. _

_Kris the fanficaholic- Thank you so much for your reviews, sometimes I think this story may be a bit too sweet for Greg House but there will be much more drama with the infarction! _

_SupportSeverusSnape- No you didn't miss anything, I love the HUDDY idea, so I made it that House and Cuddy kept in touch since college and she helped with Grace, so she'll be consistent throughout._

_mikesh- Ha, Ha! Thanks for the tip, yes we will see Greg House being very protective, sadly the team won't make an apperance for a few chaps though! Sorry!_

_marblue- Well here's more for you, glad you like the story. _

_BlkDiamond- Aah it wouldn't be House without the infarction, but with a little girl? What happens then?_

_Ha, I loved replying to reviews, have to do that again. If you have any tips for the story that would be great but for now here's more to the story. _

**Chapter 6- Starring Grace House!**

29th January 1993- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA

"So can you come, can you come?" Grace cried, jumping up and down on House's bed.

"Calm down Gracie, I'll see what I can do, but I can probably work something out." House said, pulling into his lap.

"YYAAHH!!" She screamed.

"Easy, easy, you gonna deafen me." He protested but gave her a giant hug anyway.

"Sorry, just I have _the _starring role in the school play and you _have _to be there." Grace declared proudly.

"I know, I'm so lucky. My sister, the star."

"Will you go through my lines with me?" She asked gleefully.

"I would like nothing more."

"Great."

And before he knew it, House was sitting opposite his sister reciting lines from 'Sleeping Beauty'. If only the world could see the miserable, grumpy, unkempt Gregory House pretending to be the Fairy Godmother.

HHHHHHHHHH

3rd February 1993

As Grace was leaping on the sofa, singing 'American Pie', House was chatting on the phone, trying to work out some time off. "OK, Grace. I've done it." House said, a few minutes later. Grace jumped up from the sofa and ran to her brother.

"What, have you found the cure for cancer?" She asked.

"Nope." He said with a smile. "But I did manage to get the afternoon off work so I can see your play."

"YES!" She screeched. She ran to hug him but him being so tall meant she ended up hugging his leg. He laughed and ruffled her hair, leaning down to pick her up into his arms. "Will you be in the front row, Greggy?"

"Of course."

"You promise you'll be there?"

"I promise." He said, sealing it with a kiss. "Now it's time for you young lady to go to bed."

"You mean, young star."

"Right, sorry." He grinned. "My little star."

"OK, but first you gotta read me a story." She instructed, dragging him to her bedroom. Since adopting her, House had found himself doing so many things he would never have imagined. Picking up ballet costumes at the weekend, reading Fairy Tales at night, watching cartoons in the morning (though admittedly he had done that one anyway), going over Multiplication and Spelling in the afternoon. He had actually taken to parenthood quite well, the most important way he saw it was that he treated her as his friend and was just always be there for Grace. She seemed to love him for it.

HHHHHHHHHH

15th February 1993

It was the night of the play. And though they still had a half hour till show time, Grace was already getting nervous. Every seat was filled up except for one. Nobody else seem bothered, but then nobody else's brother had promised to fill that seat.

"Mrs Tanner? Mrs Tanner?" Grace cried running to the teacher directing the play.

"What's wrong Grace?"

"My brother isn't here, can I please call his work to see if he left?"

"I'm sorry Grace, but you should only call parents in emergencies."

"But this is, he's gonna miss the play." She protested and pouting.

"I'm sorry Grace, but there's still time for him to show up." Mrs Tanner replied before leaving to stop two of the fairy Godmothers from fighting.

"He promised me." She whispered.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, House still had one more patient to check on, but glanced at the clock nervously. He ran to one of the nurses, he knew they could look after the patient, with a little persuasion.

"My, my Wendy, don't you look absolutely stunning today." He said ignoring the vomit from a patient on her scrubs, her make-up free face and her unkempt hair.

"What do you want creep?" She snarled.

"Please Wendy. I have to get to Gracie's school. If you say yes, there'll be a reward in it for you."

"What a night with you? Oh yah, I'm so thrilled." She said, with a stone-face and in a monotonous tone. She looked at him and he threw her his thousand watt grin and threw in the puppy dog eyes for extra effect, and at last she gave in. "Oh fine, but I'm doing this for Grace. Not you."

"Thank you anyway." House yelled as he raced down the corridor, to the parking lot and tore out in his beat up old car. If he ran through every red light en route, he might just make it.

"Come on, come on!" He cried. He was stuck behind the slowest driver in the history of the world. "Fucking move it." He pressed hard on the horn, till finally he was able to overtake the driver. He smiled despite himself, this was almost a complete re-enactment of the night Grace had been born. Except of course a few major changes.

House did not want to let Grace down. In all the years he had taken care of her, if he said he was gonna be somewhere for her, he had always got there. And he wasn't gonna start breaking promises to her now. Though he did reprimand himself to check about the promises he should make to her from now on.

He made it to the parking lot and ran up the doors. "Hey, I'm here for the play."

"It's already started." A man said at the door.

"Fine, can I slip in the back, my kid's waiting for me?" He begged with the door keeper.

HHHHHHHHHH

The play had started and Grace was about to make her entrance as the beautiful teenage (though really 4 years-old) Princess Aurora. She had kept an eye out and hadn't seen Greg come in.

"He's not coming." She whispered to herself, before stepping out on stage. To her surprise just as she did so, someone burst into cheers and began clapping. She looked around and right at the back, she saw her brother, happy as could be and standing proudly. She smiled back and quickly remembered her first line.

"Well, Fairy Godmothers it seems like a nice day for a walk." She said clearly. And the rest of the night went smoothly. It even went as so far as for the kid's to hold a cast party at the House residence, his apology for being late.


	7. In the Dark of the Night

_I always wondered why House had gotten fired so many times and in my story this seems like the most plausible explanation for one of the hospitals. And as always in this story, it may seem extreme, but I've heard of this being done. As I'm sure you know I adore reviews!_

_Kris the fanficaholic- Ah now here is a darker story for you though there is underlining of sweetness_

_BananasRockMySocks08- So you're name is Grace and you look like her, hmmmm something you want to share with us? He he! Glad you like the story, and you're right this story could go anywhere! _

_McRaider- Glad you like the story, I was always taken with the idea of House being a parent, and wanted it to be a little different, an here it is. _

_SupportSeverusSnape- It won't be sweet forever though, that's not the House we all know and love (most of the time anyway)_

**Chapter 7- In the Dark of the Night**

23rd February 1994- Los Angeles, California, USA

The operation would be illegal. It would have to happen in the dark of the night, House knew he shouldn't do this at the hospital but he needed the equipment and he had a pass to get through to what he needed.

After House had insulted the Dean of Medicine and some donors in Philadelphia, he had been fired from the hospital there, so the House siblings moved all the way across the other side of the country to Los Angeles at the beginning of the school year and were doing alright.

Until.

Four months previously House had discovered a cancerous tumour in his little sister's kidney. Because he wasn't a match, he had got her onto the transplant list. He had manipulated people, spread rumours, evened out favours and kissed every ass he needed to, to get her at the top of the list. Most of the staff were so amused at the sight of House actually being nice and charming to donors and praising the hospital, but of course they all remembered why they were doing this and quickly their thoughts were saddended. Even if it was House's sister, no one deserved cancer.

Unfortunately the day of the transplant, as the donor courier was speeding through LA traffic on his motorbike, he had been hit by a taxi and the donor kidney was deemed unviable. As soon as the hospital heard about that, they all left House alone as he swore his head off, kicked the walls, and trashed a lab.

House slipped silently into her room, she was sleeping soundly, not aware of the trouble. House held her hand softly as he lay his head down on her bed and wept for her, not yet ready to wake her and tell her the horrifying truth.

But as soon as she woke, he knew he had to. He knew she knew before he even opened his mouth.

"Something happened." She guessed.

"I'm sorry, Gracie." He said to her as she lay in her room, tears silently falling down her own cheeks now. He held her hand and grasped it firmly, he wasn't going anywhere, he was gonna find her a kidney if it was the last thing he did. And it was the last thing he did do, at that hospital at least.

HHHHHHHHHH

House had found a pig's kidney on the black market. He had paid a bundle and now owed a lot of money, but money was nothing if it saved his sister's life. He had done research on animal to human transplant, though it was completely illegal and not even fully approved, House knew how to make it work. He was a legend for a reason after all.

He had also paid money to get another surgeon to help him, though this one was retiring soon and immigrating to Australia so he didn't mind if he got a black mark against his name.

"Ready Sampson?" House said. The older Doctor nodded and they put the unconscious Grace in a wheelchair and quickly took her to the morgue. This operation had to be secret, quick and out of the way. The night crew were busy watching TV or doing something to keep themselves awake. Not paying attention to the two doctors stealing a patient. House and Sampson also ignored them, acting nonchalant.

But maybe if they had looked a little harder, they would have noticed George Fisher, House's arch enemy at the hospital, watching them. He quickly followed them to the basement where they had set up a make-shift rush operating room.

Quickly scrubbing up and administering a stronger anaesthetic to knock Grace out, Sampson prepared the pig's kidney, as House cut open his sister and removed her now destroyed kidney.

As Sampson drained the blood and placed the pig's kidney in, House began tying it in. Altogether the operation took two hours, which was a rush job but it still worked, Grace had survived. As House tidied up, Sampson took Grace back to her room, and began giving her medicine. House decided to wait till morning to explain her miraculous recovery. But he didn't have to bother. As soon as he left the morgue he came face to face with Dr. Henry Beckman, the hospital's Dean of Medicine.

"Dr. House. Or should I say Butcher House. You're fired." Beckman stated.

"Whatever." House wasn't in the mood for these threats, he wanted to be with his sister.

"House, I'm serious. This is an illegal operation, what I should be doing is handing you over to the police, or at least revoke your Medical licence. But in the interest of fairness and the fact that I know you love your little sister, she's the only person you love more than yourself. So I will just fire you with no reference. As soon as Grace is recovered, you're out of here." House looked back and realised that this was no threat, Beckman actually wanted him out.

House just nodded. No matter what happened, he didn't regret his choice. He had saved his little sister, so what if he had to sacrifice his career in California.


	8. Another Friend, Another Job

_Thanks very much so once again to- SupportSeverusSnape, mikesh and irat for your reviews. They truly do make my day!_

_Here we are, House has another friend!! Introduction of Wilson for all you Jimmy lovers. Review and you'll get much love from me!! _

**Chapter 8- Another Friend, Another Job**

16th May 1995- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"Is she gonna be OK?" House asked, trembling slightly. Dr. James Wilson stared in shock. He had read about the infamous Gregory House, doesn't care about anyone or anything, but will still go to extreme lengths for his patients and do the impossible. Yet here he was caring about a patient, genuinely worried for them.

"She'll be fine, we caught the cancer in time. She just needs a few rounsd of chemo and she'll be as good as new. But I have to ask you something." Wilson said sitting down.

"It's a pig's kidney. I did the operation in secret just over a year ago." House said quietly.

Grace had come down with cancer again but as Wilson said they had caught it in time. Wilson had heard about House and his adventures throughout college via his boss, Lisa Cuddy, who was still good friends with House and kept in touch with him and occasionally visited them, Grace was like another neice for her to dote on.

When Cuddy heard about Grace, she insisted that House bring her to Princeton as they had a superb Oncology Department and House had been forced to admit she was right, something he hated to do. He had tried to make it difficult for Wilson, making outrageous claims, making it hard for him to work and doing everything in his power to make sure Wilson didn't harm one hair on Grace's head.

And that was how they became friends. If House could trust someone with Grace's life, then he could even like them a little. So as Grace slept in the hospital with Cuddy by her side, Wilson had taken House to the cafeteria to tell him the good news. And of course ask about the strange thing he had seen during surgery.

"A pig's kidney?" Wilson said in disbelief. "That's illegal."

"I know. That's why there's no actual record of it ever happening." House said coldly, daring Wilson to go crying to the police.

"Wow, that's pretty brave of you." Wilson said cautiously.

"Yeah, I know. But I had to do it."

Wilson nodded. Then they left in silence and went back to Grace's room. Outside Cuddy spoke to Wilson.

"Grace said that Greg didn't have a job. So what do you think about letting him come to work here?"

"In these past few days I've learnt House is a bastard, an ass and a great Doctor. He takes the risks others wouldn't dare think about. I can't think of any reason not to hire him." Wilson admitted.

Cuddy smiled as she watched House begin playing cards with his sister.

HHHHHHHHHH

6th July 1995

A few weeks later, Grace and Greg had found an apartment in Princeton, close to the hospital. They had settled in nicely, Grace and Lisa went out a couple of times a month for a girl's day out. While Wilson and House frequently ran on the hospital's track when they needed time to talk or just get some peace and quiet.

"So how's it going with Grace now? She doing OK?" Wilson asked, he had given her a medical check up and she was doing alright.

"Yeah she's great. She's happy as can be, she's can't wait to get back to school, the crazy girl." House said breathlessly as they finished their lap. It astounded Wilson how fast House could run, sometimes when House was in a mood he would just bound off and Wilson didn't even dare to try and catch up.

"You're great with her. How long have you been taking care of her?" Wilson asked.

"Since she was three days old." House stated.

"Really?" Wilson said in shock. He didn't have any idea it was that long, he thought Grace had only come to House recently.

"Yeah. Our parents were killed in a car crash, they were going back to the hospital, picking up a few things from home while Grace was in the hospital. But on the way back they were hit by a drunk driver." Wilson nodded, that now explained why House never drank alcohol. "And well both our parents were only children, so no aunts, uncles or cousins. There was just me to look after her." House said simply.

"So you took her in without a moment's hesitation."

"Guess so."

"That's incredible." Wilson said, suddenly seeing House in a different light. He wasn't just a bastard, he could do the good thing once in a while.

"Easy, Jimmy. You'll have me in tears next." House said with puppy dog eyes.

"No just, after hearing how people described you, it doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"Yeah well people surprise you." With that House took off running round the track again leaving Wilson in the dust.


	9. Just the Two of Us

_I know, I know, I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was dragged out of town WITHOUT my laptop, damn those parents! (nah, love them really!) But I did manage to scribble some ideas down, so to show how sorry I am here is a double update with two, count 'em, two chapters! I'd ask you to review but that would be cheeky ;o LOL_

**Chapter 9- Just the Two of Us**

23rd August 1995- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

During the summer, Grace had stayed inside their home because of the operation she was still a little uneasy and not ready to run around with the other kids. That was one of the downsides of having a brother for a Doctor, he was really protective of her, but truth be told Grace loved it.

Also after talking to her new school, it was found out that Grace had adopted the House family trait of being insanely clever, so she had skipped ahead two grades in school. So in September she would be 6 hanging out with 8 year olds, and she knew they might not all be very receptive of her.

That was how one day Grace found herself outside dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and a pair of grubby Converse, ready to play with the other kids. She saw a few kicking a ball about at the park down the street and decided to join them.

"Hello." She said brightly waving at them.

"Hi." A few murmured back. They eyed her suspiciously before continuing their game.

"Can I play with you?" She asked again. She had moved around a few times in her childhood, so she was getting used to making new friends.

"Who are you?" One boy asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Grace House, I live down the street there. I moved here with my family a few months ago."

"Why haven't we seen you about?"

"Oh, I had an operation and I wasn't allowed to play for a while."

"Oh what kind of operation."

"On my Kidney, I had cancer."

"Really?" Suddenly she found herself swarmed by the kids, all asking inappropriate and insane questions.

"Were you gonna die?"

"Did you get to see your Kidney?"

"Did you get lot's of presents?"

"Did you have to live in the hospital?"

"Were you scared?"

Grace frowned and tried to speak. "Yeah, no offence but I don't like to talk about it really. It wasn't that nice. But I was actually lucky to survive but we caught it early because my brother's a Doctor."

"He can't be." A girl cried.

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my Daddy's a Doctor and you have to be at least 25 to be a Doctor. So you're brother must be old."

"Oh he's ancient." Grace joked. "He's 30 years older than me."

The other kids jaw's dropped. "That's older than my parents." One kid said breaking the silence. Grace just smiled, she was used to hearing this. Most kids she'd met had acted like this, and it took them a while before they believed her.

"So you live with your brother?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was a baby. So my brother has brought me up."

"By himself?"

"Yep." Grace nodded proudly.

"So it's just you and your brother?"

"Just the two of us."

"That's weird."

"Huh." Grace frowned, she had never heard that response before. "Why?"

"Well your brother brings you up and by himself. So you only have one parent. That must be hard, my cousin is being looked after by just her Mom and she doesn't like it, says my Aunt isn't there a lot of the time. She has lots of baby-sitters, bet you do too."

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't have parents and your brother is the only one taking care of you, but a Doctor is an important job."

"So what? He always tells me that nothing is more important than me, but I understand his job is busy, I can appreciate that he doesn't spend all his time with me." Grace said indignantly, it really irritated her when people assumed she was a spoilt brat who hated House for his job. She really did understand that he had an important job and it required a lot of attention.

"What about your brother's girlfriends?" The same boy asked.

"Who?"

"You know, I bet he goes out at night and meets girls."

"He doesn't do that. He stays at home with me and we play games, watch TV and everything." Grace said firmly. She had always feared that House would find a girlfriend, and she would have to share him with someone else, and she wasn't looking forward to that day coming.

After that they let Grace in their game, for being really ill that Summer, she played well and impressed them, though they still thought she was weird, Grace wasn't worried about that. She was also used to people thinking she was crazy, but what had bothered her was those kids saying how Greg brought her up by himself, she had never seen it as a bad thing and she didn't know how anyone could.

"Hey, did you make any friends?" House asked when Grace went home for dinner.

"Yeah, but they thought I was weird."

"What's new there?"

"Ha ha, very funny Greggy." Grace teased, she knew he hated it when she called him that so she did and she had also made the fatal error of calling out 'Good bye Greggy' on his first day at PPTH, where all the nurses had heard and spread it around like wildfire.

"Greg?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah, Gracie?"

"Do you ever hate the fact that you look after me by yourself? Do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?"

He turned around and looked at her, she was sitting at the Kitchen table looking a little lost and forlorn. "Gracie, why do you ask?"

"Because- I just…wondered." She said.

"OK. Well no actually to tell you the truth, I haven't. There will be a lot of people who come into our lives, for both of us, but I promise you, Gracie, you're my favourite girl and you always will be." He said pulling her into a hug.

"What if you get a girlfriend?"

"You'll still be my number one girl." He said honestly.


	10. The Other Woman

_And here it is, the long awaited introduction of Stacy!! AARGGH, run and hide!! Sorry but I just don't like Stacy and think she should never have been introduced, but I did my best to make her a little bit likable in this chapter. And just a little note, I called her Stacy Anderson, because I always thought her husband's name was Warner. Enjoy! And please do review- I'll love you forever for it!_

**Chapter 10- The Other Woman**

14th November 1995- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

A few months later, House was enjoying working with Cuddy, they teased each other and House was happy to find someone who stood up to him, while Grace was doing well at school and had a few close friends in the neighbourhood. They were actually content with how everything was going. Especially Grace, she had her big brother she didn't need anyone else. Especially another woman.

However just as Grace had predicted a few months before, along came Stacy Anderson. There had been some Paintball Charity thing happening, Doctors against Lawyers. Stacy had hit House and as a way of making it up, she bought him a coffee. House didn't really want to talk to her but he had seen Cuddy flirting with another man and for some reason that fired up jealousy in him. So as a way of getting back at her, he accepted Stacy's offer. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the café talking. House was a little startled that he had found someone who actually liked him and wasn't his little sister.

Before the night was gone, he had gone the whole way and spent the night at her place, thankful Grace was at a friend's sleepover. But in the morning when Stacy woke up, she found her bed empty. She groaned from embarrassment, she had really thought he was different.

But she was determined not to let him get away. She let herself cool off for a few days and then tracked him down at the hospital. After a few lawyer comments, she even found his home address and drove straight over there before she lost her nerve.

House answered the door, expecting the pizza man. "Almost thirty minutes you ain't getting a tip." Then he looked up and saw Stacy's stone-cold glare. "Oh it's you. Stella, right?" House said.

"It's Stacy and you know fucking well what my name is." Stacy cried. She forced her way into his home and turned on him. "So that's how it is? You make me laugh, take an interest in me, then fuck me all night long only to disappear and forget me in the morning. No way. I know you enjoyed yourself that night, and it meant something to you."

She didn't realise how loud she was yelling until Grace popped her head out the Kitchen. "Hello." She said brightly with a cheeky grin on her face. House's face was completely deadpanned, while Stacy opened her eyes in shock and her jaw dropped. She looked at House and whispered, "You never said you had a daughter."

"I don't." House said calmly.

"Who is that then?"

"My little sister."

"Oh come on. She's at least twenty-five years younger-"

"Thirty!" Grace called out.

Just then the doorbell rang again and the pizza was finally delivered. House just passed it on to Grace. "Gracie, take this into the Kitchen and get what you want."

"But-"

"Go!" He said, she knew not to argue with him and left quickly, frowning at Stacy. But she stood near the Kitchen doorway so she could listen. She knew her brother sometimes deserved to be yelled at, but she still didn't like it when it happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here." Stacy said softly.

"Don't matter. She's heard worse." House said truthfully. He thought for a few minutes just staring at this woman. He had treated many women like this, just slept with them and left, not one other had ever come after him. This one was different. "OK, listen. I do like you but I just haven't had a relationship for a while, my life IS Gracie."

"No room for another?" Stacy said thoughtfully.

"Depends. Would you be willing to give it a go, even if I said that if I had to choose between saving your life of Gracie's, I'm gonna choose her." He said looking her in the eye.

Stacy thought for a moment and nodded. "We can just see what happens. After all we had fun the other night, didn't we?"

House nodded and led Stacy into the Kitchen where he grinned at the sight of Grace bounding from the door to a seat at the table. "Set another place at the table, Gracie." He said. "We have company."

Stacy sat down and began apologizing to Grace who was still a little doubtful about this woman. Before long, House and Stacy were laughing and chattering away but unfortunately Grace's feelings about Stacy weren't being turned around, she didn't know what it was she just didn't like her, there was something about her. So when House went to the bathroom, Grace took her chance. She was the little sister, but just because she was 6 years-old, that didn't mean she couldn't look after her big brother.

She turned to Stacy and tried to look as intently as she could.

"I don't like you. But I get the feeling my brother does. And he doesn't like anyone, so if he likes you, I'm gonna have to try like you. I can do that for him. He's done so much for me, so this little thing I can do for him." Grace said cheerfully.

"Thank you, I guess." Stacy said smiling nervously.

But then she narrowed her eyes and starred daggers at Stacy, lowering her voice slightly. "But if you ever hurt him, you had better run as fast as you can. People think because my brother is horrible, that he doesn't have any feelings, but he does. So if you ever make him upset or angry, you had better leave town. Because I will come after you and I won't stop until you hurt as bad as he does."


	11. A Black Day

_Thank you again to irat- I'm glad you like the threat, I wasn't sure if Gracie would be too young but oh well_

_mikesh- yes I wanted to show that someone other than all of us loves House that much and would do anything for him_

_HuddytheUltimate- I know the threat seems a bit weird but because House is so agressive and gruff I thought some of that would rub off on Gracie no matter how sweet she is_

_SupportSeverusSnape- I know and there's more of Gracie biting and barking for House in this chapter!_

_I just had to include this because if I didn't it wouldn't the House we all know and love. Also tonight Season 3 starts in Britain, so celebrate British viewers, so I thought it would be ironic to post this chapter today. _

_I know in most of my stories and from what it seems in the House back story, House's infarction occurred 5 years before the show started, meaning it happened in 1999, but I wanted it to happen in 1996 to make it more effective as Grace would be much younger. Plus you see how evil I think Stacy really is. _

_Enough rambling, just read! And reviews or I won't post another chapter!! GGRR! Just kidding! _

**Chapter 11- A Black Day.**

5th March 1996- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

His screams could be heard up and down the halls. They were deafening. Most of the Doctors and nurses avoided House's room like the plague, refusing to see him. Some because they didn't want to see that Doctor's could get sick too, or see House in pain but mostly because many of them thought he deserved it.

Dr. Ayersman, a fellow Doctor was most vocal about House's condidtion. He hated House with a passion mostly because he had been blackmailed by House on many occasions to 'help' patients and often put his own Medical Licence on the line for them.

A board meeting was happening with House's screams heard in the background. Most Doctors tried to block them out. But with all the noise they didn't hear the door open and Grace, who was looking for a stronger drug to help her brother, enter the room, until it was too late.

"You know all this pain and suffering, it's only happening to House because he deserves it. We all know he does. He's a bastard and he is finally getting his comeuppance." Ayersman said plainly.

"What did you just say?" All heads turned to the door to see a little girl of only 6 years and 9 months, tears streaming down her face, the emotional pain obvious in her eyes.

"Oh Gracie, I'm sorry-" Ayersman stuttered. Even if he meant it, House's sister didn't deserve to hear it.

"No I think you've said enough. You will be quiet now." Grace said, she began talking around the table. All the members flinched briefly at her yelling but thought it best not to incur the wrath of any member of the House family at this moment. "My brother is a bit of a jerk, he's cruel quite a lot, true but he doesn't deserve what happened to him. He travelled the world, he went to Medical school, he was a son, he had girlfriends, he was mean to people, he sacrificed everything he ever wanted for his little sister. Now tell me because I can't see, but where in his life did he do anything so bad that he deserves to have his leg destroyed?" She paused as the board members bowed heir heard in shame.

"Why are you not answering me, I'm actually asking you here." She shouted.

"See you can't answer. Because there is no answer. I don't say my brother is the greatest person in the world to make him feel better, or to annoy people. I say it because I really do think it's true, and how dare any of you say he got what was coming to him. He is a terrific person and without a doubt the best brother in the world. You should be ashamed of yourselves." With that she stomped out the room. The board members looked around at each other, shame flickering in their eyes.

Any thoughts they had about House, they kept to themselves after that day and Ayersman couldn't look Grace in the eye, ever again afterwards.

HHHHHHHHHH

16th March 1996

"Please help Lisa, I don't know what to do." Grace cried down the phone. Her brother had returned from the hospital two days previously in a wheelchair and had drunk himself into a state. He had always vowed never to drink alcohol after his parent's death, but he seemed to believe nearly losing his leg, unable to walk and becoming a cripple overrode that choice.

Grace had come home from school to find him passed out. Trying in vain to wake him she called the one person she and House could trust, other than Wilson who was still at a conference in San Francisco. Stacy had gone to see her parents for the week, just to get away, as House still couldn't look at her.

"OK, I'm on my way." Cuddy said. She desperately wanted to stay away from House for awhile still feeling guilty about her part in his illness, the misdiagnosis and how she hadn't been able to save his leg, but she knew that the little girl needed her help.

And so she went.

HHHHHHHHHH

"What are you doing here?" House grumbled, when he awoke in his bed to find Cuddy watching over him. "Get the fuck out of here." His voice was still venomous if groggy.

"Grace called me."

"Hey? I'm fine. You on the other hand won't be, if you don't leave this second right now."

"Greg-"

"You fucking betrayed me. So that's Dr. House from now on." If he was able to see the pain in her eyes, he chose to ignore it.

"House. You drank yourself into a passed out state. Gracie found you and was absolutely terrified. I know you hate me, I know you hate Stacy and I know you just want to die or disappear from the world. And I know this maybe the hardest thing for you to do, but you have to think about another person now. Gracie can help you, but you have to help her too. I know I'm partly to blame for this so I really shouldn't be the one to say this, but don't you ever do that again to your sister. That little girl worships you, she really does."

It still haunted Cuddy, that little speech Grace had made while House was 'recovering'.

House looked away out the window, Cuddy could swear he was holding back tears, so she left him alone and went to check on Grace.

The little girl was on the sofa sleeping. Cuddy woke up her gently.

"Grace. Wake up. Come on now. Need to get something to eat, maybe shower."

"What?" Grace awoke, kinda groggy, like her brother. "Oh it's morning."

"Yeah, your brother's awake."

"Really." Grace said vaguely, walking to the Kitchen.

Cuddy stared in surprise, when House had awoken in the hospital after the surgery, Grace had bounded into the room faster than an Olympic runner.

"Gracie, are you scared of your brother?"

"I just don't like to see him how I did last night."

"I know. He won't be like that again."

"I know it's hard for him and I'm gonna help him but there are some things I can't do."

"I know. Look I'm here to help and Wilson will be too. But you and Greg have to help each other. You can do that can't you?" Cuddy asked. The young girl nodded.

The events of the past month had really taken their toll on the poor child. Obviously because she was only 6, she couldn't have a say on what happened to her brother when he wasn't able to make Medical decisions for himself, but he told her he wanted only Grace to make sure his wishes were followed. And she tried the best she could. But Stacy had wanted to do the surgery to remove the dead muscle from his leg, House wanted to be put in a coma to sleep through the worst part of the pain. Grace had faith in her brother's Medical choices and made sure the Doctors did as he asked.

She refused to let Stacy sign the paper to let House have surgery. But Stacy was just as detemined to get it done, thinking it was the only way to save his life. Cuddy had got caught in the middle, truly not knowing whose side to take. She wanted to help Grace who was being fiercely protective of her big brother, but on the other hand she thought Stacy's choice was the best Medically. They didn't know if House would live through the coma.

Somehow though, in the midst of it all, Cuddy had been called away to a meeting, and Stacy saw her chance. She got Grace a drink of water, the little girl refusing to leave her brother's bedside or even sleep until he had woken up. What Grace didn't know was that in the drink was a sleeping tablet. Within minutes the girl was slipping away into the land of nod, to join her brother. Once Grace was fast asleep, Stacy signed the papers and got a nurse to notify a surgical team.

Grace could never forget how guilty and helpless she had been when she woke up and discovered what had happened. Cuddy had been there to witness the look of pure hate the little girl had given Stacy, and the female Doctor was sure if House hadn't woken up at that point as well, Grace would surely have killed Stacy.

Thinking back on what had happened, Cuddy was amazed at how strong Grace was. Yeah she was scared and worried but in the space of thirteen days, the young girl had probably aged thirteen years and she still had a way to go. She desperately wanted Wilson back. House was barely letting Cuddy near him and the only other people who would help him were Grace and Wilson, but no matter how much she loved him or what anyone said, they couldn't let a 6 year-old child take care of him.


	12. Leaving HomeHouse

_mikesh- great idea, I never thought of that, I'll keep it mind though ;)_

_BlkDiamond- Thank you, glad you like the drama, and yes, I wanted Gracie to be pretty much like House just nicer and not afraid to let people see her be nice! _

_SupportSeverusSnape- Well rejoice this is the last one with Stacy in it! Though still angsty!_

_Huddytheultimate- 'whatever', nah just kidding. In a strange way I'm glad I'm getting such a response from you! I wasn't sure if the sleeping pill would be believable or too over the top for Stacy but what the hell, it's my story and I don't like her, right!_

_irat- I know I love protective Gracie too, I just wanted someone to be able to stand up for House, other than Cuddy and Wilson that is, someone who admits they love him!_

_Thanks again for all your reviews, glad your liking the fighting Gracie, she's growing up so fast. _

**Chapter 12- Leaving Home/House**

4th April 1996- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

House was at the hospital. He didn't want to start his Phisiotherapy but Wilson had practically forced him into the hospital, thought it was easier with House still in a wheelchair. Grace was at her friend's place, playing and being a kid again for the first time in a few weeks.

Stacy, meanwhile, was packing up her stuff out of apartment 221B. She had hired a removal van, knowing everyone would be out of the apartment that day. She had paid them an absurd amount of money to get everything gone in one hour. They took her heavier stuff, only leaving the piano, TV and all of House's books in the front room. She didn't actually realise but most of the furniture in the room was in fact hers, including the sofa chairs, the tables, the computer, nearly everything. She took all her clothes and trinkets and tossed them in the van. Every picture Grace had made her, every note House had written her, every gift they had bought her, she didn't want those things, she couldn't hold onto them. It would be too painful.

House had been promised that if he kept up with his Physical Therapy then he would soon be able to move from a wheelchair to a cane. The past three weeks had been hell on them, Grace had done nearly everything for House, running herself ragged getting his Medicine, food, clothes, while Stacy did her best to stay out their way knowing they still hated her for the extreme lengths she went to. Anytime House asked her for help, she looked pained, House knew it wasn't truly guilt but resentment.

Somedays House wouldn't bother getting out of his easy chair, just too depressed to do anything, he would play his Piano for hours on end as loud as he could to clear his head, he would have days where he would silence Stacy out and pretend she didn't exsist. He picked fights with her for no reason, just so he would get to bitch at her. She knew he hated her for her choice, even if she didn't regret it. But what made it worse for Stacy, was Grace. She had kept her promise. Stacy had hurt her brother and now she was paying the price. Stacy had never known Grace could be so snide and bitchy, but she was starting to think Greg was the lesser of the two evils in the House family.

HHHHHHHHHH

As Grace was playing at her friend Pamela's home, they were interrupted by her mother.

"Pammy, your grandmother's in hospital." She said quickly.

"Oh no. Not Grandma, how bad, can we see her?"

"Yeah but we have to go now. Grace, I'm really sorry, but is it alright if I drop you off at your house?"

"Of course. Absolutely, I understand. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you though?" Grace asked concerned for her friend.

"No they're only letting family in. And I don't know how long we're gonna be there. Is anyone gonna be at your home?" Pamela's mother said giving them there coats.

"Yeah, my brother's girl-." Grace said bitterly before cutting herself off. "Yeah, there'll be someone there."

Before long, Grace was dropped off at her place as Pamela and her mother sped off. Grace stared in surprise at the moving van outside.

"Didn't know the Morrison's were moving." She said aloud, talking about her neighbours.

But as she stepped into her now half-empty apartment, she realised the truth. Stacy had removed everything she owned out of the apartment. Grace stared around in shock, spinning around the bare room. She didn't know what to do. Before she could actually comprehend what was happening, Stacy came out of the Kitchen, just about ready to leave for good.

She stopped short when she saw Grace and felt as if someone had dropped a block of ice in her stomach. It amazed her how much a little girl, could terrify her.

"What are doing?" Grace whispered.

"I can't stay her Grace. After all that's happened, I just have to go away. You hate me, your brother hates me, I can't-. I just have to get away. You don't want me here." Her voice wavering

Grace saw red then and let Stacy have it. "You're right, poor little Stacy. She saved her boyfriend's life by taking half his leg and now she wonders why he is mad at her." She mocked. "After all you've done, you're going? This just proves you don't love him, if you did, you would fight this. You would ignore me and everything I say, you would prove you love Greg by doing anything to be with him."

She wandered to the spot where the couch used to be and sat on the floor. She looked up at Stacy, but still held the power. "This just proves when the going gets tough, you run. You don't have the strength to love anyone but yourself."

"I'm gonna go, I'm sorry I can't explain it but I have to." Stacy said as if she hadn't heard a word Grace had said. "If you want to me stay with Greg, you can stop me now. You have a chance. If you let me go, it will be partly your fault."

That was below the belt and Grace knew it, but she just sat cross-legged on the floor and stared at the door, she didn't say a word or make any move to stop Stacy. She just couldn't believe it was happening, Stacy had indeed run off when House was angry, but not Grace she was gonna stand by her brother no matter what.

That's why, seven hours later after House had got something to eat with Wilson and just spent time outside in the real world, just trying to attempt being normal again, he found his little sister in the dark, in exactly the same position she was in when Stacy left. But this time, tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn't making any move to wipe them away.

He looked around and noticed the empty spaces, he wheeled around the entire apartment as he saw what was missing and realising what had happened.

"No! No! NOOOO! How could she, that fucking bitch. How could she do this to me?" House asked. "I gave up everything for her and she destroyed me, and now she's gone. She just came in and blew everything up, leaving me to deal with the shit she's left me in."

Grace just remained where she was, flinching as she heard her brother throwing plate after plate on the Kitchen floor, then moved to the bathroom where he smashed the mirror in anger. Finally after twenty minutes of venting his anger and destroying what was left of their home, he stumbled back to his bed and threw himself on top of it violently.

For the first time since Midday, Grace moved and stood up. Her legs ached and she felt dizzy, but she shuffled to her brother's bed where he was crying and folded into a foetal position. Without a word, she went over and lay behind him, hugging him close and stroking his hair as he did when she got upset.

"Sssh, it's gonna be OK. You still got me. I'm always gonna be here for you. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving." She whispered to him. After all the times he had been there for her, she was now there for him.

He may be cruel. He may be rude. He may be snarky. He may be imperfect.

But he was her best friend. And he was her big brother.


	13. And Many More

_Thanks once again to Blk Diamond, mikesh and Huddytheultimate for the reviews, sorry for the lack of update for about a week but I've got a birthday thing and present shopping going on so to keep it in the mood here you go!! _

**Chapter 13- And Many More**

1st June 1997- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

It had been a year since everything had happened to the House family. House had been crippled, Stacy had left but they were slowly working things out between them. House had gone back to the hospital, though now he had to work out things that he had done a million times before to include a cane and doing it one-handed. Grace was back at school and was doing alright with her studies since House helped out with her homework, she also kept the apartment tidy, House went to her school plays and proudly watched her and she waited for him at the hospital when he had to work late at times. The nurses and doctors were getting used to seeing Grace with House around the hospital a lot more.

Wilson hung out with House quite a lot, Grace thought it would be good for him to get out in the world again and try to be normal. At work, House was now head of his own department at PPTH, and had three young Doctors to teach and order about. He was slowly getting _both _his feet back on track, but in their own time.

So Grace thought now would be the best time to do something normal for herself but she would need permission first.

"Hey Greggy?" Grace asked extra-sweetly, after dinner. She knew her brother would be in a good mood after eating. But House knew something was up, she only used that name and that tone when she wanted something.

"What do you want Gracie?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Well because we've always moved around, and though I had many friends and I went to other people's, I've never had my own." Grace said.

"Grace, get to the point please." He said tearing his eyes away from the rerun episode of 'Blackadder'.

"Can I have a birthday party?" She asked then waited clasping her hands expecting the awful answer. But was pleasantly surprised.

"OK."

"OK?"

"OK."

"OK?"

"Grace." He said in a warning tone. "Gimme a new word now."

"Sorry just I can really have one?"

"Yes. You'll be 8 you can handle a party."

"Can you?"

"I'll stay out the way unless necessary."

"Can I have a sleepover party?"

"How many would that be?"

"6?"

"Fine then." House sighed. "But they stay out of my room and they most do not touch my lady." He said referring to his Piano, the other woman in his life though Grace wasn't threatened by her because she loved her too.

"Deal." Grace leapt from the sofa and ran to the desk grabbing a pen and paper. "I'm making a list right now."

House smiled and settled down to watch 'Blackadder' as Grace rattled of a list of food and games for plenty of little girls to play.

HHHHHHHHHH

11th June 1997

"OK, we have six confirmed guests. Pamela, Rachel, Debbie, Regan, Karen and Melody. Now if we move the sofa over there and drag the TV here, then keep everything else closer to the walls, we should have enough space to sleep here. I don't think there's enough space in my room."

"Alright, then. What food you got?"

"Nothing that you can steal. When they're all here, I'll order pizza and I've got ice-cream in the fridge, cookies to make and other snacks." Grace said looking at her list.

"And what, you're just gonna sit on the floor all night?"

"No, we'll gossip, play games and watch movies, of course." Grace looked at her brother. "You've never been to one of these things before, have you?"

"Does college count?"

Grace just gave him a look.

Grace ran around the next half hour trying to get things just so. She was already dressed in her pyjamas, even though she wouldn't be sleeping for ages. She had managed to restrain herself from setting out her sleeping bag though. Just then the doorbell rang. Grace ran to open it and found her best friend Pamela Denson on the other side.

"Hey Pammy."

"Hi Gracie."

"Hello. Is your brother here?" Pamela's mother asked as Pamela ran inside. House appeared at the door.

"Hello. That's me. Greg House."

"Right well here is my little terror. I joke, she's a great kid really." Mrs Denson said. "Oh here's another one." As another girl and her mother joined them at the door. "Hi Rachel, Jessica. This is Greg, Gracie's brother."

"Hello, I'm Jessica Thompson." House looked a bit flustered as the little girl ran inside and another followed.

"Who was that?"

"That was mine, Debbie. Hello, I'm Helen." Said another mother.

"Right, OK. I'm lost here." House said. As yet _another _two girls and their mothers arrived.

"Hi Regan, Karen." He heard Gracie yell, then the incessant sound of little girl's giggling.

"OK, so that's five girls in there, and five mothers out here." House summarised in the foyer. "Right so one more and it's a party."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" One mother asked, House had already forgotten their names and who had which kid.

"Yeah, sure, sure. My sister knows what she's doing. And I'm a Doctor so they are in good hands, healing hands." House joked.

"OK, well my kid is allergic to chocolate."

"Mine to duck feathers, she has a special pillow."

"My little angel only likes pure fruit juice not from concentrate."

"Mine doesn't like that American cheese on her pizza."

"And please make sure my darling daughter brushes her teeth, no midnight feasts for her."

"Consider it done." House yelled already forgetting what they said, as the mother's retreated, their cars beginning to block the street. The girls stood at he window and waved goodbye to their mothers, before running around the front room, playing some insane game of screaming tag.

House gave an ear-bursting whistle and that definitely got their attention. "Alright girls, I'm Greg, Grace's brother. I'll be in my bedroom, if you have any trouble just call. Don't make too much noise, don't break anything, be careful around the Piano- she's my pride and joy, and don't do anything dangerous. And the most important thing in my home, is no drinking alcohol. If you break any rules, I will throw you out of here." House said. "OK then?"

The girls all nodded at him. As he left for his bedroom he heard them whispering to Grace.

"Your brother is weird."

"Your brother is scary."

"Your brother is old."

"Your brother has a cane."

"Your brother is _really _old."

Grace just smiled. "I know but I wouldn't have him any other way." She shook her head from her reverie. "Now let's play."

She switched on some music and they began dancing as they waited for the last girl to arrive.

HHHHHHHHHH

The party was officially a disaster. It was an hour and a half later. The remaining girl, Melody had called and said she was too sick to come, then the girl's didn't want to eat pizza. Then they all got scared as there was a temporary blackout in the area, they made such a racket House got angry and yelled at them which prompted two of them to wanna go home. The lights came back on quickly but they had lost their TV signal. Trying to calm them down House sent them to make cookies and they somehow caught fire.

The girls were now sitting on the floor of the living room as House opened up windows to let the smoke out.

"Alright so what do you wanna do now?" Grace asked.

"Well we can't watch movies, we can't make food now, we can't do anything." Rachel complained.

"Yeah this is boring." Karen chimed in.

"What kind of party is this?" Debbie asked.

Grace couldn't take it any longer. She ran into room and House suspected she was crying. He found a 'Monopoly' board game and gave it to the girls. "Here play this I'll be right back and then we're are gonna have fun."

He followed Grace to her bedroom and sat on her bed though her back was facing him. "Gracie I'm sorry you're party has taken a downturn but we can fix this."

"No we can't. Because we're just not meant to have fun and parties. You're Greg House, you're miserable and I'm meant to be just like you, and now I am."

"Grace Jennifer, you stop that right now. You can be anything you want in this world, except me. I don't ever want you to be like me. Understand? Do you think I want you to be cranky all day, popping pills as if they were candies?" House said angrily. "We can fix this party, and you're friends are gonna have one of the best parties ever. OK?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." House said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"OK, I trust you."

"Right then let's go."

The rest of the night _was _thankfully a success. House managed to pop loads of corn, resulting in them adding lot's of different toppings, he watched them perform a fashion show and a talent show then he played Piano requests for them, he told them stories of him growing up in different countries. He then pushed away all the furniture to the sides and let them play a game of Twister, with House shouting out the orders, of course.

It wasn't the most original party, but it was one the girls never forgot.


	14. Rags To Riches

_Hello, I've got another easy, angst-free chapter for you, just some good 'ole House and Grace fun! _

_Thanks once again for SupportSeverusSnape, mikesh and BlkDiamond for your reviews, glad you liked the last chapter, your thoughts on this one please? _

_(Note- I don't know about the travel time cos I live in England so I'm just guestimating they're an hour from NY)_

**Chapter 14- Rags To Riches**

2nd September 1998- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"She's in!" House cried throwing open the door to Cuddy's office.

"Fantastic." Cuddy said brightly, annoyed that House kept interrupting her meetings. Though this one was only with Wilson and House looked like he actually had a legitimate reason. "What are you talking about?" She asked soberly.

"Gracie." House said exasperatedly. "Gracie she got into Park Lane Academy." He said waving a piece of paper.

"That is fantastic." Cuddy said.

"Well done to Gracie." Wilson chimed in.

"Does she know yet?"

"Nope, she's still at school."

"So you opened her mail?" Wilson asked.

"Does that really surprise you?" Cuddy asked.

"Not really."

"Look this is terrific news. Grace is going to Park Lane and she's gonna to be great there. I mean why wouldn't she, I raised her." House said.

"There's the House we know." Wilson said brightly.

House smiled as he sat down, ignoring Cuddy and Wilson while they continued their meeting. He had been working at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for three years now. He was getting into the swing of things, except clinic duty that is. No matter how much pressure Cuddy put on him he just didn't like it, though he did like seeing her get all flustered.

He never thought it possible but he really thought he was falling for Lisa Cuddy, and what's more Grace seemed to have a good idea about it. And wouldn't stop teasing him about it.

"Hey how's your girlfriend?" House jumped about ten feet high, as Grace crept up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Jeez, Gracie." House looked towards Cuddy who was still in discussion with Wilson about developing the Oncology Department and thankfully hadn't heard his sister.

"So what you thinking about?" Grace asked as House continued staring at Cuddy's beautiful body.

"Park Lane Academy."

"You want Cuddy in a school uniform? You sick, sick man. Even for you that is just wrong." Grace said in horror.

House rolled his eyes and handed her the paper. By now Wilson and Cuddy had seen Grace come in and waited for her reaction.

"YES!" She cried. She gave a scream and leapt on House, hugging him as he fell back on the sofa, laughing. "I'm in. I'm in. Hey I'm a private school kid." Gleefully she gave Wilson and Cuddy a quick hug each, then gave House another one. Over the years at school, Grace had moved up through the grades so now she was 9 years old and in 8th Grade. So House had decided maybe a more challenging school would be better so he looked for the best private school and found one in nearby New York City.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Wow!" Grace said in awe, House was forced to admit even he was impressed. Park Lane Academy was the most prestigious school in New York City, so much that it was situated in Central Park. Grace was to get the train from Princeton and travel to New York, then walk five minutes to the Park to get to school, the whole trip would take about an hour. But for her first day, House had gone with her.

Together they walked and limped into the front foyer which had a reception practically made out of gold.

"This place is fucking pricey." House said loudly. A few parents and kids glared at him, and moved away. They came to the reception where a stern woman stood.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a nasal voice.

Grace frowned and House tried to suppress a smirk. "Yeah, we're here to see the head teacher, new student here. The best there ever was."

"OK, take this corridor down to the end, go right, then it's the third door on the left." She directed them. Before House could make any comments about what a maze this place was, Grace dragged him down the corridor. Along the way House kept making snide comments and not too loudly. Grace couldn't help herself, by the time they reached Headmaster Parker's office, Grace was falling about with laughter.

"Stop, stop Greg! Sshh, now compose yourself. And please, I'm begging you, behave." She ordered.

"Alright, I'll do my best." House said. They knocked and before long found themselves sitting opposite the Headmaster.

"Well, we've very glad to have Grace here. She has skipped over three grades, which is slightly intimidating even for us. Looking at the excellent grades she's received, recommendations from her teachers and the work she's done in the community, it sounds like Grace is a thoughtful, popular and hard-working young lady, and will be a wonderful asset to this school. We have high standards but I think Grace will do just fine here. I guess our only problem is that she didn't come to us sooner." He said chuckling.

Grace laughed politely, while House just remained deadpanned.

"Dr. House, we like to have the parents or guardians, involved in the life of the school as much as the students."

"You gonna give me lines?" House asked stonily. Grace elbowed him sharply, smiling sweetly at the headmaster.

"No but when it comes to events such as bake sales, and talent shows, or intellect competitions, we find it better if par-guardians accompany their child-students." Parker said.

"I'm afraid due to my job I don't have much free time to do that. My job is very detailed and requires my 100 attention when I have certain patients. Which is often."

Grace nodded. "I'm used to it. Greg helps me with my homework and projects, he just doesn't really come to the school. But I'm fine with that."

"Well, we can just see how things work out." Parker said. "Dr House I need you to sign a few papers, and Grace you can get onto class. My secretary Miss Jennings, will give you your timetable and your locker number, then tell you the rules of the school and what else you need to know."

Grace nodded and stood up, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "Thank you Headmaster Parker." She then leaned down and kissed House's stubbled cheek. "I love you Greg, I'll see you later."

"I'll come and pick you up today, Gracie." House said, waving Grace out.

HHHHHHHHHH

"So how was school?" House asked as Grace came sprinting over to him by the school fountain at the end of the day.

"Apparently, I'm poor." Grace announced. "And my brother being a Doctor, doesn't help my social status much. At Park Lane Academy, you have to be a socialite, or a lawyer to get friends and respect, but not a Doctor who spends their days saving lives and shoving their hands up people's butts, as students so eloquently described you. If people think your bad, they should come here. Kids are mean. They hate me because I'm clever, even though I'm four years younger than my classmates, I'm smarter than most of them, and I'm sure they are plotting to kill me. The girls are shalow, the boys are desperate and I have to go there every single day."

"So you love it?" House summarised with a sly smirk.

Grace gave her own smirk back which quickly became a fully fledged grin. "Oh yeah. After I've ruffled a few feathers and left my own mark, then I'll fit right in."

"Really though? People think you're not as good as them?" House asked in surprise, he had never thought of himself as lower class but being at a school which was probably made out of pure gold, House found himself suddenly dressed in rags. He would bet a million dollars that on Parent's Day, he would find a lot of parents disgraced at his behaviour, and he couldn't wait.


	15. My Fault

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but wouldn't let me update for some reason?!?_

_Anyway, here is another angsty chapter but that is inevitiable in House's life :(_

_Once again many thanks to BlkDiamond, mikesh and SupportSeverusSnape for your reviews, glad you liked that last chapter I thought it would be a funny one to add in. _

**Chapter 15- My Fault**

27th July 1999- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"Hey Greggy, can I go for a pizza with some friends?" Grace asked sweetly, as he arrived home early that afternoon.

"Sure, what friends?"

"Gre-g-gy!" She said in sing-song voice.

"What I gotta look out for you! You could be joyriding and snorting drugs for all I know." He said. "How are you even getting there? Gonna hitchhike on some Harley?"

"Yeah yours." Grace deadpanned. "I told my boyfriend Stoner Jeff that he could just hotwire it, you wouldn't mind."

"Grace." House warned though smiling, even at 10 Grace had inherited the House penchant for sarcasm.

"My friend Pamela's older sister is taking me, Pamela, Rebecca and Holly to Pizza Town over on Green Street. OK, Officer House?" She explained.

"Alright, but I haven't met Pamela's sister who doesn't seem to even have a name."

"Jill, she's 16 and very responsible."

"Alright but I still want to meet her."

"Fine make me look like loser of the century." Grace complained, going to her bedroom to get dressed up.

"Won't be too hard." House called back.

"Shut up!" Grace yelled grinning.

HHHHHHHHHH

KNOCK KNOCK

Grace raced for the door but House beat her to it. "Hello." He said charmingly to the young girls waiting on their doorstep. Grace didn't have many friends at school most of her friends were ones from Princeton, all around her own age.

"Hey girls, you know my brother Greg, let's go." Grace said running out the door to the waiting car by the curb.

"Whoa! Wait up," House said as he followed them. He leaned over the driver's window and flashed his trademark thousand watt grin at her, making even the teenager blush. "Hello, are you Jill?"

"Yeah, Sir. That's me." She said giggling.

"Well you take care of her, she's the only sister I got and I don't want to lose her."

"Alright, Sir."

"Don't forget to put your seat belt on."

"Gregory John!" Grace admonished.

"I'm not letting go of this car until you do."

She frowned but did so.

"I love you Gracie!" He called. She frowned but still waved to him as they drove off. He waved back and blew her a kiss, just to embarrass her more.

Just as he went back to the apartment he got a call from Cuddy, apparently a patient of his who meant to be having surgery was getting second thoughts about it. He groaned but drove back to the hospital anyway, after all he wouldn't be able to solve his puzzle if the surgery didn't go ahead.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Right then, I've talked Mrs Randall back into the operating room and I'm going off home now." House said, as he walked past the front desk.

"Actually House you're not." Cuddy said approaching him slowly. He suddenly noticed how all the nurses and Doctors in the area had all fallen silent and were watching him intently.

"Why? What's happened?"

"There was a car crash over on Kennedy Drive. Grace was in the car." Cuddy said quickly.

House felt all the blood rush from his body and his heart drop into his stomach. It had happened again. His family had been taken away in one of those death machines, ones of those moveable rooms yet again. He could barely form any words but managed to stutter out, "Was she- is she- where…"

"Grace escaped with a broken arm, thankfully she had the sense to wear a seatbelt."

"Oh thank god." House said, letting out the breath he had been holding, cheering silently that he had told her to put that lifesaver on her.

"But House, the driver was killed and one of the other girls is in a coma now."

"Which one?"

"Umm." Cuddy checked the file. "Pamela Denson."

"Shit. That was Grace's best friend. The driver was her sister." House said, rubbing his brow. "Has anyone told Grace?"

"No, she's still sedated."

"OK, which room?"

"Room 29." Cuddy said. She handed him a bunch of files. "These are the notes on the other girls, I thought Grace might want to know about them."

"Right thanks Lisa." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes. He rushed to the elevator and quickly found his sister's room. She was sleeping soundly, her arm in a cast. House smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed, brushing away a strand of hair from her face, before reading through the files.

HHHHHHHHHH

"So what about the others?" Grace asked, after House had explained a few things to her.

"Well Rebecca got a broken leg and a fractured rib. Holly got a few cuts and bruises, apparently she was furthest from the side that was hit."

"Yeah, the other driver hit the right side near the front. That's where Rebecca was, I was in the middle. Pamela was up front."

"She's still in a coma. I'm sorry Grace, but there doing all they can."

"Is she gonna wake up?"

"She had a bleed in her brain but they're not sure. Only time will tell." House said softly. Grace smiled weakly but began to weep.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be."

"It's just, first Mom and Dad. And now this. It's so scary."

"I know, I know."

"And once again, it's my fault."

"What?" House asked, truly shocked by this statement.

"Well all those years ago, Mom and Dad were returning to the hospital for me, and now the only reason we were on Kennedy Drive is because it was the only way to get to Green Street from our place. If they hadn't picked me up they wouldn't have gone that way and they wouldn't haven't gotten hit."

"Grace. You listen to me." House said sharply, but she refused to look at him. "Grace Jennifer House, look at me right now."

She complied. "Don't you ever think that again. There is now way you were responsible for Mom and Dad, or this accident. The only people responsible were the drivers, no one else. Certainly not you who were sitting minding your own business. I know it may seem like it, but there are so many factors to think about. So many things could have caused the accident. The light changing, the other car behind or in front of you making you go faster or slower. It's an awful thing to happen, to have your life changed in a split second but it happens. Grace it is not your fault. Never has been, never will. Understand?"

"Yes." She did and she did believe him.

"Good and don't let me ever hear you say that again." House said to her.

"OK." She said smiling as he grinned back at her, a true loving smile.

And right then, Grace knew. They would be OK. It would be a while longer, there would be more tough times, but they would get through them. They had gone the furthest they would ever go, and they had come out clean. The House siblings were now closer and stronger than ever before, nothing could ever come between them.

A few hours later Grace was allowed home and a few days after that she attended the funerals of unfortunately both, Pamela and Jill Denson.


	16. Meeting the Team

_At long last the arrival of Foreman, Chase and Cameron. I know the time is set a little before they actually joined but aah who cares. I borrowed the case from __'__The Socratic Method__'__ with a bit of a twist but I found this one of the more interesting __'__House__'__ cases, and I like the way it was diagnosed so I thought it would be perfect for Grace. _

_Thanks again to mikesh- yes, here is a much happier chapter_

_Firetop- So sorry I made you almost cry, hopefully I will again but with laughter this time!_

_KB22- I know it is quite hard being Grace, I didn't set out to torture her so much, but I love the way you think, as I said in my profile I am a HUDDY fan!_

_And you know the drill, I__'__ll love you forever if you press the little purple button titled __'__Review__'__. Only take a minute, I promise you._

**Chapter 16- Meeting the Team**

17th October 2001- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

Chase had been working there for ten months but school and a vacation meant he hadn't had a chance to meet Grace. House had told Grace he was a 'British' idiot who practically froze in fear every time House looked at him. Grace couldn't wait to meet him, she knew her brother and she, of course, had _never _been scared of him but it would still be fun to tease the young Doctor.

Cameron had been working for four months and still hadn't met the little girl whose pictures adorned House's desk. House had told Grace she was too nice and seemed intent of making House that way. Grace knew she was gonna have a lot of fun with this one too, after all most people found it hard to believe she could be so nice having been brought up by House, but she could still be bitchy at times.

Foreman had been working for one month and had given hardly a thought about Grace. Apparently he argued a lot with her brother, which automatically threw Grace into protective mood of her brother.

But today was the day, they would get to meet the one person their boss actually cared about and admitted to loving.

"So what is she like?" Chase asked. The three young Doctors had railroaded Wilson into telling them about Grace.

"She's eccentric, she's funny, she's kind. She's Gracie. You just have to meet her but you'll like her, everyone does." He explained. Most people thought it unbelievable that the girl House had brought up could be loved by everyone, be so like him yet so different.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she's his sister. She's a 12 year-old girl." Foreman said offhandedly.

"House only cares about himself. Except for that girl. House gave up everything for that little girl, he would do anything for her." Wilson said. "You know the Brownson award."

All three doctors nodded.

"House was meant to get it, but their parents died and without hesitation he agreed to bring up a person he had only known for three days and give up the award."

"No way." Chase said in awe.

"You're kidding." Foreman said in shock.

"That's so nice." Cameron said in admiration. She knew there was more to House than everyone thought, that he could be a nice person once in a while.

Wilson nodded, satisfied that they now realised how much this girl meant to House. He left them just as House entered the office.

"Good morning children." House greeted. He looked at them as they looked around expectedly, checking the glass walls out into the corridor. "Don't worry she'll be here. But in case you forgot, you're here to work. So come on, let's get on with the DDX."

"Let's see, Schizophrenia, Deep Vein Thrombosis, and Cirrhosis which led us to a tumour in her Liver."

"Well the Cirrhosis can be knocked off by alcohol." Chase supplied.

"And we fixed the tumour in her Liver." Foreman said.

"I read through her son's notes yesterday, she didn't keep an appointment with Dr. Karn." House told the team.

"But she didn't keep any appointments with shrinks after that." Cameron explained.

"But he's not a shrink. I looked him up, he's an ophthalmologist. Now why would she want her eyes checked?"

"Wilson's Disease." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned round to see a young girl there smiling at them smugly. "Wilson's Disease produces too much copper, and can cause Cirrhosis. You need to check her eyes for cataracts."

"Nice, Gracie. Love it." House said proudly. "That's my little sister."

"If any of us said that you would have fired us." Foreman complained. "But your little sister says it and you're all over it, praising her to the moon and back."

"That's because _she _was taught by the best damn Doctor in the world." Grace said. "I'm sorry did I say to check her eyes. Go." She said pointing, suddenly everyone was rushing to the patient's room and within five minutes had confirmed the diagnosis. Outside the patient's room, House spoke to Grace.

"How did you know Wilson's Disease."

"Just lucky. One day, I got really bored, began thumbing through the Medical Dictionary, trying to find if there were any Diseases named after people I knew. I know, I know, how pathetic am I? Anyway, Jimmy Wilson, your best friend, I found it interesting that there _was _one for him." She explained.

House smiled and put his arm around her, giving her a small squeeze. "Well you did good."

"All because of you."

For years now Grace had been hoping to follow in her brother's footsteps and become a Doctor. She had her eye on John Hopkins Medical college and was hoping to apply there in a few years.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Hey kids." Grace said, as the three young Doctors were finishing out their reports on the latest case. House had followed Wilson to the cafeteria in hope of food and for the Oncologist to convince Cuddy that House had already done his required Clinic hours that week, which everyone knew was a blatant lie.

Grace had decided to go meet the team alone and see how they really felt about her brother. She first wandered to his office and was actually surprised to see a couple of photos of her on his desk. Guess he didn't mind showing his softer side at work either, though they were quite hidden, so then again maybe not.

"So how are you all finding working for my brother?" She asked.

"Taxing." Chase said.

"Interesting." Cameron answered.

"Challenging." Foreman supplied.

"But he's still the best teacher in the world." Grace finished for them. They all smiled and nodded at her. "Look if you want my advice, even though you probably won't like it, just give him a break every now and then. I know he comes down hard on you all, I know he does things to get you in trouble and I know you probably all go home plotting his demise, but just remember a few things that won't make him seem like such a bad guy. One, he raised me all by himself since I was born so that makes him my hero and isn't an easy thing to do, raise a kid _alone_. Two, he has to deal with his leg every day and also people telling him that the pain isn't as bad as he actually thinks. _No one _has any right to say that unless they've been through what he has. Three, just remember all this stuff that he says and does to you, it _will _pay off in the future."

She hopped up onto the table. "Trust me, he's been teaching me all my life. And I'm his best student. Don't you think I've turned out well?"

All three had to admit, she was a sassy, intelligent and mature young girl, they all liked her immediately as many people did.

"So, what do you do when House rides you for extreme answers and when you give it he just dismisses it?" Foreman asked.

"He just wants you to think. I know he may seem a rebel but he does the right thing. I mean hell, he's a Doctor, he saves lives and he is good at his job."

"So you agree he is a nice person really?" Cameron asked happily.

"Whoa! Easy girl. I know it may seem Greg loves me and he does, but I'm probably the _only _person he loves more than himself. And he's only nice to me. And I will always be the only one he'll admit he loves. Sorry if you have a little crush on my brother, please don't, but it won't work. I'm his only girl, his favourite." Grace said. Truthfully she was a little jealous when a girl showed interest in her brother, not in a strange way but she liked the fact that Greg spent most of his time with her and they were incredibly close, being not just siblings but also the best of friends.

Although Grace wouldn't _really _mind if Greg showed an interest in Cuddy. She wouldn't mind if Cuddy became her sister-in-law. Though she knew that would be extreme.

"So how do you get his approval?" Chase asked, hoping for some more clues on how to get on House's good side.

"You have to have the same parents as him." Grace said seriously. The others laughed as Grace trekked to the cafeteria to find her brother.

"Cute kid." Chase commented.

"Careful Chase." Foreman warned.

"What? I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying-"

"Yeah and if House hear's you 'just saying' then you'll be in a whole lotta trouble. I'm betting he would beat you with his cane if you tried anything on with his sister." Cameron agreed.

"I wouldn't though."

"Just beware what you say about her."

Meanwhile, Grace discovered her brother in the cafeteria line just as Wilson stormed off. "Hey wait, you need to buy my lunch." House protested after him.

Grace grinned and made her way to the cash register. "How much?"

"$6.50."

Grace paid. "Come on Greggy, half that sandwich is mine now." The cashier snickered at his nickname as Grace winked at her and led her brother to table.

"So Wilson won't talk to Cuddy." Grace asked after they had eaten.

"How do you know?"

"I think it was the way he stormed out of here."

"Wow, you really are a female Sherlock Holmes."

"Don't you know it."

"So you been making new friends?" House asked, putting his arm around Grace.

"Every where I go. Just can't help myself, people love me." Grace said. "We going home now?"

"No, not yet. I have a few things about the case to look over, then we can go." House said retreating to his office.

A few hours later, after much more talking with the team, all three had left and Grace waited patiently until 10 o'clock when House was finally ready to go home.

"So you like them?" House asked earnestly.

"They're not bad. Foreman he's gonna be your right hand man, give him time. Chase, he's gonna be the one who's afraid of you, keep an eye on him. Cameron, she likes you, keep her at arm's length. I beg of you." Grace said smiling. House grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I love you Gracie, forever and always."


	17. Single Parent? Single Brother!

_Once again, thanks to mikes hand KB22 for the reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update, had to catch up on schoolwork, but here is the next chapter. _

_Sorry, just had to include this one. Also took the script from the episode __'__Love Hurts__'__ so thank you for the writers for that, enjoy and as always review, review, review!_

**Chapter 17- Single Parent? Single Brother!**

19th March 2002- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"WHAT?" Grace yelled as House told her what he was doing that weekend. "I'M SORRY, BUT CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?"

"Can you stop yelling?" House cried back.

"Sorry." Grace said. "But just- how- I mean- why?"

"Look, Cameron said she would come back to work for me if she got dinner and a date with me."

"What? But you... Greg- you just don't date." Grace replied slowly.

"I know. But it's the only way." House said though he was apprehensive about it as well.

"Come on, Greg. I know you better than anyone, even yourself. You don't want to go on this date either. You're gonna hate it. I am sorry if you haven't had sex in a while because of me, but hey you knew that would happen when you signed the adoption certificate. Women see a child and a single parent, albeit in our situation you're a single brother, but still when they hear about me that's it, out they door they fly." Grace ranted before stopping to take a breath and then smiling at her brother.

"I know. And I don't mind, really." House lied. "But I have to do this." Grace nodded and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

"Neither do I."

HHHHHHHHHH

24th March 2002

It was time for the date.

"DUN DUN DUN." Grace teased as House and Wilson walked into their home that night. "Hey Jimmy." She said giving him a hug. "You here for moral support?"

"Yeah thought Greggy would need a few pointers." Wilson teased.

"I meant for me." Grace complained.

"Yeah, she's been pouting about this date since I told her." House said as Grace lounged on the sofa.

"So what are you wearing?" Wilson asked as he settled on the sofa, making Grace sit up proper. He was gonna sit around with Grace for awhile, she didn't actually need a babysitter, she was mature and sensible enough to be at home by herself, but she could always do with another friend to hang out with.

"I don't know, Cuddy recommended the sky blue shirt." He said without thinking. Grace looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that would be a nice one." She said subtly winking at Wilson.

"Alright then." House said, picking it from his closet.

"And a tie." Wilson added.

"WHAT?" House protested.

"No!" Grace joined in.

"'Fraid so."

House grumpily got a tie as well and tried to put it on, but it wouldn't co-operate.

"The wide side's too short. You're gonna look like Lou Costello." Wilson added not very helpfully.

"Give it here." Grace said grabbing it. She put it round her own neck and tied it, pulled it a little loose then looped it around House's neck. "You sure you want to go on this date, we can stay here and watch 'A Bit of Fry and Laurie'." Grace tried temptingly and though House would have preferred to do that, he knew he couldn't.

"This is a mistake. I don't know how to have casual conversation. You think you're talking about one thing, and either you are and it's incredibly boring, or you're not because it's subtext and you need a decoder ring." House complained.

"I have one of those if you need it." Grace added.

However Wilson tried to give actual hints. "Open doors for her, help her with her chair –"

"I have been on a date." House interrupted.

"Uh, not since disco died."

"Yeah but that's more my fault Jimmy."

Wilson ignored Grace and carried on. "Comment on her shoes, her earrings, and then move on to D.H.A. Her dreams, hopes and aspirations."

"Yeah if you want Cammy to think you're gay." Grace added.

Wilson carried on and ignored Grace again. "Trust me. Panty-peeler. Oh, and if you need condoms, I've got some."

"Did your wife give them to you?" House couldn't help ask. Any chance to tease Wilson about his third marriage.

"Drug rep. They've got antibiotics built in, somehow."

"Dude. If a girl finds out a guy has condoms with antibiotics built in them, she's probably not gonna wanna sleep with him then." Grace complained. But then an after thought struck her. "Seconds thoughts, take them all Greg and proudly show her them."

House rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "I should cancel. I've got a patient in surgery tomorrow." He went over the Kitchen and opened the fridge.

"And if you were a surgeon, that would actually matter. That's a good idea, settle your nerves. Get me a beer, too." Wilson asked.

Grace looked at him sharply. "Hello this is the House-House, we don't have alcohol here." Wilson nodded, briefly forgetting about their parents and the only rule in their home.

"You're gonna eat before dinner?" He asked, he knew House could handle two meals, maybe even three.

"This is pretty lame, right?" House said pulling a corsage out the fridge. Grace burst into laughter as Wilson walked over.

"I think she likes lame." He said. "Also tells me the last time you were on a date was the Prom."

A few minutes later, House left for the date with Grace yelling after him. "Hope you have an awful time!"

HHHHHHHHHH

A couple of hours late, Wilson had left Grace watching 'A Bit of Fry and Laurie' but made her promise to get House to ring him the minute he got back, to hear all the sordid details. Grace agreed and waited patiently for her brother.

At last he came home and Grace leapt from the couch. "So how was it? Was it horrible? Did you tell her it wouldn't happen again? Did you make her cry? Was it a complete train wreck?"

"Grace." House said bring her out of her rambling.

"Fine, sorry. But still tell me all."

"I complimented her on her shoes and earrings. But she didn't want me to be someone I wasn't."

"But you are the type of person who compliments a woman on her shoes, you have the weirdest fetishes." Grace said cheekily.

"She quoted Freud, saying I must like her because I act like I hate her."

"Oh so she must look out. And every single person you've ever met! Except me of course."

"She also said if I'm nice to her then it means I'm getting in touch with my feelings. And she believes there is nothing I can do to make her think I don't like her. She wanted to know about my feelings for her."

"The poor girl really is clueless." Grace said sadly.

"So then I told her how I was damaged and that was the only reason she liked me. Because she loves taking on charity cases."

"She must do. She has no idea what she's getting with you, I know what you're all about." She said but smiled warmly at him. House returned it and continued.

"I told her I was twice her age, not nice, not good looking and left her to think about a few things."

"OK, sounds like an exciting night." Grace said deadpanned.

House nodded as Grace went off to bed. "Oh by the way, Jimmy wants to hear all the sordid details."

"Oh that can wait till morning. More fun to mess with him in person." House smiled.

"You're not gonna go out with her again?" Grace just had to check.

"No fucking way." House cried. "Grace I only ever admit this to you, but that date was not a good idea."

Grace smiled and silently cheered as she got ready for bed.


	18. Gobble Gobble

_Another thanks to those who reviewed, welcome as always. _

_mikesh- I've calmed Grace down in this chap, at least I hope you think so ;)_

_KB22- I know it would be a fab date, but right now it's still just HUDDY friendship! _

_Huddytheultimate- Glad you like it, and hope you enjoy the other fic too!_

_Hello, this is a normal chapter just HUDDY and Wilson friendship, all over Thanksgiving dinner. I've also hidden another Hugh Laurie reference, for you all to find! Please, read and review!_

**Chapter 18- Gobble, Gobble**

24th November 2002- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"Alright Greggy, we have Jimmy and Lisa coming for Thanksgiving. I've got the food being delivered tomorrow, ready for Friday. I'm cooking, you will stay out of the Kitchen."

Grace saw House about to start cheering but stopped him. "Except to clean up."

"NOOO!" He cried.

"Yes! And we will have a nice Thanksgiving." Grace summarised.

"Fine then. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"So, rude and abrasive?"

"That's the one." House smirked as Grace leapt onto the couch next to him. "Now put on Al."

Grace rolled her eyes and pressed the remote, starting up 'Dog Day Afternoon'. Both added their own commentaries, both rejoicing at the classic scene.

"Here it is, here it is!" House said turning up the volume. Both immediately began yelling with Al Pacino.

"Attica! Attica! You remember Attica! ATTICA! ATTICA!" Both then fell about laughing. _'__It__'__s good to have a sibling who understands you.__'_ House thought. _'__Grace is probably the only one who truly understands me, even more than me. It__'__s not easy being Grace Jennifer House, but she is doing a terrific job.__'_

With all the warnings people had given him, House had prepared himself for the worst, when Grace's 13th birthday had hit. However House had found it easy to raise a teenager, that was probably because all of what Grace had gone through in her life. She looked 13 but acted like she was 43! Cuddy was usually first to point out they acted each other's ages, complaining how House was ironically the teenager in the family.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Hello. Happy Thanksgiving!" Cuddy cried as she went into apartment 221B a couple of days later. House gave her a wry smile as he held the door open and then collapsed onto the couch and continued watching the Football game.

Ever polite Wilson turned and greeted Cuddy. "Hello Lisa, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Don't be fooled, he's just upset because Wilson wanted to watch the game instead of the parade." Grace called from the Kitchen. Cuddy laughed and went to help Grace. She knew it wasn't really out of arrogance or sexism, House just simply couldn't cook and Grace could. So she was always in the Kitchen and she loved it. There was also that time with the burnt toast and the near fire that forced Grace to make House promise never to try cooking again.

"Hey you want me to help?" Cuddy asked, taking her coat off.

"Oh Lisa, you're A SAINT!" Grace said loudly directing it at House and Wilson.

"Hey you said I didn't have to help." House grumbled back.

"I meant cooking, you could set out dishes or clean the cutlery. Something?" Grace said though she was smiling. She was used to her brother's laziness.

"So how you've been?" Cuddy asked quietly, she had been really busy at the hospital recently and hadn't seen the teenager in ages.

"Alright, Greg's been insufferable as usual, going on about his leg and pain, but I'm helping him. I've grown up in six years." Grace said.

"You really have." Cuddy said in admiration. She guessed Grace only told her half of what she had to do to help House. And Cuddy was right, Grace didn't tell her about the many nights House had woken her up just so she could listen to him complain about anything and everything. Or the depressing moods he had sometimes for no reason. Or his annoying habits that she let him get away with. Or how she felt a twinge of fear everytime she saw him take a Vicodin.

Grace felt that if House was crippled then she couldn't complain about things as small as that, so she pretty much let him do whatever he wanted.

Cuddy smiled as she and Grace finally finished cooking dinner for the time being. Grace wandered to her bedroom and Cuddy found herself following her, looking around. She had been in the girl's room so many times but had never taken it in that much.

Two of the four walls were practically taken over by shelves of books, Grace was quite a reader, her favourite being P.G. Wodehouse- Jeeves and Wooster. Then there was her desk with a worn-out Laptop on it, and various school folders, next to her desk, was a TV and DVD player and her wardrobe, hanging on the front of which was her private school uniform. Opposite that was her bed right up against the middle of the fourth wall and propped up against the wall beside her bed was her own pride and joy- her Guitar. While House's forte was the Piano, Grace was more comfortable playing AC/DC and pretending to be Angus Young. On the wall around her bed was millions of photographs and over the ceilings were movie posters and pictures of her favourite Guitar heroes.

Grace sat on her bed reading, she didn't seem to mind Cuddy walking around and looking at her room. She was used to House doing it all the time, poking through her stuff, trying to find her diary. But Grace had been clever and kept a Diary on her laptop- password protected. Cuddy found herself staring at the photographs besides the bed. They were of Grace and House throughout her life.

Grace and House on the swings when she was a toddler, by a Christmas tree in their first apartment, at the park having a picnic, pulling a silly face for the camera, her first day of school, Grace playing dress up and posing for the camera, House attending a function in a suit with Grace as his date, Grace's first play as Sleeping Beauty, her first Piano receital dressed to the nines, her first Softball game muddy as hell but smiling victoriously, the siblings on the beach in L.A. with House standing out in his jeans, then on a snow bank in Chicago with Grace wrapped up in clothes within an inch of her life, at a theme park celebrating Grace's 13th birthday, both at the hospital with Grace sitting at Cuddy's desk. All were fun and cheery. Something Cuddy didn't see unless House was with Grace.

Just then a faded one caught Cuddy's eye, right above Grace's bed, as if looking over her. Grace saw her eyeing it and explained.

"The only one."

"Sorry?"

"That is one my favourite photos. Two days after I was born, my mother wanted a family portrait taken, that was the closest she got. It's the only photo that was ever taken of me, my brother, my father and my mother. Also it's the only photo of me and my parents. The only one ever taken. I keep it there, so they can watch over me."

"I'm very sorry about your parents." Cuddy said suddenly.

"Don't be. I know this might seem harsh and cruel and the most horrible thing I could say, but I-" She stopped as if unable to say the words.

"You're not sorry they died." Cuddy supplied.

"Not all the time. Maybe because if they had lived, I wouldn't have this great relationship with Greg. And I do love him, I like it this way." Grace said softly as if committing the biggest sin of all time.

"You're definitely the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Besides Greg knew my parents for thirty years, he's told me a lot about them, so I feel as if I know them anyway."

"He's good to you isn't he?"

"Yeah, he really is." She paused for a moment, looking at the woman perched on her bed. "What about you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Greggy, you two knew each other in college. And what you never slept together, never kissed, you were just friends. But you still loved each other didn't you? And you still do after all these years."

Cuddy was floored. Grace's intelligence and wisdom always shocked her, she had no idea this girl was so observant and a great reader of people. And the truth was, Cuddy did like House, she had done since she first met him. And over the months at University she slowly fell in love with him. But when he went away, by the time she met up with him again, Grace was there and taking up most of House's life. Then Stacy came along, now House's leg dictated another obstacle for the unlucky couple.

"Just give it time." Grace said as if reading Cuddy's mind. She steeped into the Kitchen to check on the food, leaving Cuddy on her bed, blinking away the tears she didn't even know was there.

HHHHHHHHHH

"So what is everyone thankful for?" Grace asked, before they began eating.

"Well I'm thankful that I got through this year still married, albeit Julie does need a little time away from me." Wilson said.

"Like on holidays?" House teased.

"Gregory." Grace warned.

"I'm thankful that the hospital got through this year without too much trouble."

"God, you had to include the hospital." House taunted.

"Gregory." Grace cried.

"Well I'm thankful for this food, which looks great." House said hinting at the feast before him which he was desperate to eat. "Can I eat it yet?"

"And you Gracie?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm thankful I have you Greg." Grace said smiling at her brother. "Now let's eat."

"Oh you say the nicest things Gracie." House said, and they all tucked in. Wilson and Cuddy stared in slight admiration but more disgust as both House and Grace ate half their plates in the time it took Cuddy and Wilson to eat three bites. House had taught Grace well in eating fast and huge amounts. Before the night was over the House siblings had gone back for three more helpings finishing off the food, and even saved room to eat over half the apple pie Grace had baked. While Wilson and Cuddy just sat back and nibbled on chocolate.

After Cuddy and Wilson had left, Gracie began walking to her bedroom and turned around to her brother. "Greg, I really am thankful you're here."

"And I'm really thankful I have you." He said winking at her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, big bro."

"Happy Thanksgiving, lil sis."


	19. The Past

_Hey here we have a nice sibling talk, no moaning or anything, just a sweet little chat. _

_KB22- Well Grace had to learn to cook since I made House completly inept in the Kitchen. Ha, ha!_

_Huddytheultimate- here is some more sweetness for you then!! _

_mikesh- glad your back on side with Grace, and ah, there may be some matchmaking in the future, we will just have to see._

_Hope you like it, and please review!_

**Chapter 19- The Past**

4th March 2003- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"Hey Greggy, can we talk?" Grace asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Sure, what about." He said. His soap had just finished, so he had nothing else to do. He had taken a week of work to spend time with Grace. He had talked to some of the parents as Grace's school and found out that most of them were too busy with their jobs to spend time with their kids.

He was glad he had taught Grace at an early age that while he had a demanding job, nothing was more important to him than Grace and he loved spending time with her. He couldn't understand how some people who didn't want kids always ended up with them and people who were desperate were unable to have them. Though there were the rare people like him who got a kid and found it to the best thing that ever happened to them.

"Mom and Dad."

House smiled ruefully. Every now and then Grace asked him about their parents, and he didn't blame her, of course she was gonna be curious about them.

"OK, what this time?"

"Well, how close were you to Dad?" She knew her brother was apprehensive when talking about their father, because he was abusive towards House. John House just believed he was teaching his son the right way to behave and he must be punished if he did something wrong, but of course because House had _never _hit Grace she felt angry when she had learned their father had hit House.

"Honestly Gracie, not very. You see being a Marine, as Dad was, he believed I should follow in his footsteps and Mum who had taught me how to play the Piano, really wanted to me to a Musician. Instead I defied them both and became a Doctor."

"Were they angry then?"

"Well Mum said I could do whatever made me happy, but Dad didn't like it."

"But you were saving lives, that's essentially what he did but in a different way." Grace said frowning.

"That's what I said to him, and after he came around, he wanted me to be a Doctor in the army."

"But you didn't."

"No, I know its sounds crass and very harsh but I didn't want to spend my days sewing up war wounds because…"

"Because all due respect to Marines, that isn't very interesting." Grace finished for him. "You're all about the puzzles."

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other before Grace thought back. "So if Mum taught you to play the Piano and you taught me, in some weird way Mom must have taught me." She said happily.

"If you want to look it that way."

"Oh I do."

House laughed.

"Can we watch the videos?" Grace asked quietly.

House nodded, as Grace leapt from the sofa and pulled out their home videos from the shelves. Picking her favourite, she couldn't resist embarrassing her brother. And in went the tape of House's 5th birthday party.

"There's Mom!" Grace cried pointing at the TV, as she always did, even though they had seen this video about a thousand times. "There she is! Right there! Right there Greggy!"

"I see her." House smiled.

"She was really beautiful, wasn't she?" Grace said softly.

"You look just like her."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"People always say we're alike." Grace said to House. He looked at her oddly.

"Oh sure, I can see it. My glorious long dark curls, your wonderful stubble. And the fact that you're a girl and I'm a guy, well that just about settles it. Oh yeah sis, we could be identical twins."

Grace rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You know what I mean. The bright blue eyes, the faint freckles, the dimples and the fact that we both lisp on certain words." She grinned. "I don't know why but I like that about us."

"I know it's great for confusing people." House smiled. "They're always like, did he? Was that? Should I say?"

"And also we are alike in our intelligence, and our little obsessions and quirks. You taught me all of them." She said referring to her ability to juggle one handed, toss a yo-yo about like nobody's business and frequently sovling simplest problems with ease.

Turning back to the TV, Grace saw her mother waving at the camera as little Greg took control of the camera and was filming his mother. "Hi Gregory, are you enjoying your birthday?" The camera moved up and down as little Greg nodded. "Well, me too. All your friends are here and your family. And I am just so proud of my smart, energetic handsome son."

Grace smiled. "She really doted on you, didn't she?" She said sadly.

"Yeah she did. And she would have for you too."

"I know. It's not their fault but I just get so angry sometimes, that they're not here. I just missed out on so much. I suppose it would be different if you hadn't brought me up because then I would have only missed out on having parents, but because you know so much about them and told me stories about them, I actually miss out on _my _parents. I knew who they were and a lot about them."

"I get angry at them too." House said, picking out the most guilt ridden statement that Grace had tried to hide with her rambling.

"You have more right than me to. At least I wasn't left to bring up the baby." Grace frowned. "It would have been a trial and a half for me to do that. If that makes sense."

"It always makes sense to me." House clarified.

"Well you're that insane to understand when I'm talking crazy." Grace teased, before running out the room with House doing his best to chase her.

They collapsed on her bed as he tickled her till she was out of breath.

"Thanks Greg. I love you." She said as he lay next to her.

"Love you too, lil sis."

Yeah, her brother wasn't the most conventional or obvious parent, but she wouldn't have wanted anyone else to bring her up.


	20. Free At Last

_Again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. They really do keep me going, I love getting responses. Even just one line is great! _

_BlkDiamond- I didn't actually think about how House wouldn't have videos- oops! But yeah, I assumed House owuld tell Grace of the good and the bad. _

_mikesh- glad you liked it, here is a short but another sweet sibling chapter! _

_ERbubbles- I may have meant what you said, sorry I wasn't sure of the spelling, I mean when you're liver is damaged by alcohol. I am definitely NOT a medical marvel. Also Grace is meant to be advanced because she's a House child, so I made her smarter than others. _

_Plus I know the timing is off for this chapter from the actual show, but it doesn't matter. _

**Chapter 20- Free At Last**

23rd May 2003- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

As House was rolled into ER, he looked at Cameron right in the eye. "Tell Cuddy I want Ketamine."

"Ketamine."

"And Grace." He said closing his eyes.

"Of course." Cameron said. House didn't even have to say his sister's name, Cameron knew everyone in the hospital would be calling her to tell her what had happened, terrified as to what she would do to them if she wasn't told.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Where is he?" Running through the halls as fast as she could, her private school uniform in disarray and breathing heavily, the 14 year-old girl stopped at Cuddy's office. "Where the FUCK is he Lisa?"

Cuddy didn't wait even a second to tell Grace about House's shooting, knowing she wouldn't even wait a second.

"Two bullets, one in the neck, one in the abdomen, he's in surgery right now, we honestly won't know anything till after that."

"Who's doing the surgery?"

"Gillec."

"Gillec? He's an idiot who only just won his first game of 'Operation'." Grace said, quite like her brother. At that Cuddy had to smile.

"He's gonna be OK. He's a fighter." Cuddy said, sitting next to the girl on the couch and holding her hand.

"I know. I know he actually is." Grace said calming down a little. "Not many people think about it, but he doesn't actually ever give up. Sometimes I've gone to bed while he's still here at the hospital helping a patient, or he's stayed up till dawn making notes from medical journals. And of course the infarction, I mean honestly how many people could carry on after what happened? I mean he's crippled for God's sake, that's takes a lot out of you. But because he's mean, nobody thinks of him like that, they see him as a good doctor but ignore all the other good qualities about him."

Cuddy smiled and hugged the girl close to her. Even though she didn't dare tell House about what she admired about him, knowing he would like it too much, she could tell Grace. She really needed it now.

"I remember in college, we had a poker thing going on campus. One time I lost $200 and I mean you know students, they need their money. And eventually your brother got the truth out of me, he immediately went over to the kid who'd taken my money and won it back. He is arrogant but he will do what he can to help."

"He loves doing good things and having no one know. He's a hero in the dark, one who rarely steps into the spotlight."

"But when he does, boy does he it lap it up." Cuddy said. Both girls laughed as they waited anxiously for news on the man they both loved.

HHHHHHHHHH

"So he's gonna be fine?"

"He won't be awake for awhile, what with the surgery and the Ketamine, but yeah he should be alright. Time will tell." Gillec told Grace. Unlike House though, she felt a little twinge of guilt about doubting Gillec's ability, he had done a good job in saving her brother.

And so for thirty hours straight Grace sat at House's bedside, playing cards by herself, singing and reading to his unconscious form and watching TV until he finally woke up.

"Gracie." He croaked.

"Greg! You're awake. Yahoo!" She cried jumping up and hugging him as carefully as possible. She did manage to kiss his stubbled cheek before he pushed her away, slightly embarrassed by his little sister's show of affection.

"Did Cuddy get both my messages?" He asked as Grace gave him some water.

"She did." Cuddy said from the doorway, grinning at her favourite and troublesome Doctor.

"How you feeling House?"

"Like I've been shot, ironically." He said. "What about the Ketamine? Any signs that it's working?"

"We have to wait till you can try walking, you can't even sit up yet." Cuddy said as House tried to prove her wrong. She pushed him back down.

"I'll go tell the others." Grace said wanting to leave the two of them alone.

"Bring me back some candy." House stage whispered while Cuddy shook her head.

"No candy."

As Cuddy turned away, House nodded at Grace as she grinned and left.

"So how is she?" House asked as Cuddy looked at his vitals.

"She's shaken but she'll be alright now you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare House."

"Wow, didn't know you cared so much." He said, supposedly sarcastically but Cuddy heard the surprise in his voice.

"You've got a few people who actually like you House, better get used to it. But of course no one loves you more than Grace. Not even you could." Cuddy said. House grinned at her then turned his attention to the door as Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman came bounding in.

HHHHHHHHHH

8th June 2003

"So the Ketamine actually really did work?" Grace asked still not believing it.

"What you think you're imagining this?" House said as he walked around his sister with no cane in sight.

"I really do think I am. I've imagined this so many times. The chance when we get to run again."

"Well it'll be awhile before that happens." Wilson said from the corner of House's hospital room.

"Yeah well I'll be waiting." Grace said.

HHHHHHHHHH

20th August 2003

And indeed a few weeks later, House was back on form and after seven years of waiting, Grace and House were running a race on the hospital track. Grace had seven years over House and now she wanted to see if she could beat him in a 200 metre-dash for the first time ever.

In response to this event, a few nurses and doctors were outside in the stands watching the House siblings race. Cameron, Chase and Foreman were on the frontline while Cuddy and Brenda stood at the end to see who would win. Wilson meanwhile stood to the side with the air horn to signal the start of the race.

"On your marks. Get set." Wilson said. Then let the air horn blast.

With that House and Grace took off as fast as they could, the crowd cheered and stared in amazement at how fast House actually was. At the last second though House pushed through and only just won.

As the staff cheered again, House and Grace caught their breath, giving each other a secret smile as she couldn't resist giving him another hug.


	21. Goodbye

_So here it is the very last chapter, sorry I skipped a couple of years there. _

_Thank you to Huddytheultimate, mikesh, BlkDiamond, ERbubbles, KB22, Firetop, irat, SupportSeverusSnape, McRaider, BananasRockMySocks08, Kris the fanficaholic, wordwiz8121, burninggroom8 for all the reviews, I really do love reading them. And thanks for all those of you who__'__ve kept up with the story since the first chapter. _

_I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I__'__ve enjoyed writing it. Despite the late nights and insomnia, aah we must suffer for our art. Thank you and I love you all! _

**Chapter 22- Goodbye**

15th June 2005- Princeton, New Jersey, USA

It had happened, Grace was finally graduating from High School at the early age of 16. She was going travelling with Greg during the summer. And then she was off to John Hopkins Medical School. Following in her brother's footsteps except she wouldn't get thrown out for cheating.

She was leaving home and leaving Greg. And she was terrified.

Of course Grace had been made valedictorian and while House had made some 'helpful' hints to put in her speech, she had kept it a secret from him until Graduation Day. So the first time he heard it was when he was sitting in the baking heat of Park Lane Academy field, next to Cuddy and best friend, Wilson.

"Friends and family. The time had come when we finally get to leave. Some of us are scared, some sad, some happy. And that's just the parents." A chuckle ran through the crowd as Grace continued on.

"I've moved many places, gone to many schools and made many friends. But most of what I've done that mattered happened here at Park Lane Academy. This is an inspiring school that likes to make a difference. I've helped some many in the community through this school. This school had changed my beliefs about things, changed my mind on situations and given me different activities to take part in. I've learned lessons such as humility, honour and ironically grace." Another chuckle ran through. Grace then locked eyes with House.

"But through everything, one thing that has remained consistent is my big brother. He has brought me up since I was three days old and I will be forever grateful. He has sacrificed many things for me and taught me so much, and I, to him. He let me believe I could do anything and be anyone. But one thing I bet he never knew was that through it all I wanted to be just like him. And if you know my brother you're probably thinking I'm insane." Wilson and Cuddy smiled in silent agreement.

"High school is tough and we got through it, but sometimes it isn't that big a deal if you look around and saw what others have to deal with. So now that we leave High School, we can look around and see that maybe after all it's not that scary. Thank you." At that she left the crowd, which clapped and cheered along, House loudest of all.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Grace Jennifer House." Grace stood up and retrieved her diploma, giving House a wave as Cuddy snapped a photo. House just smiled proudly at his sister, finally all grown up.

After all the diplomas had been given out and people were returning to their parents, Grace rushed over to meet Wilson, Cuddy and House.

"So was it a good speech?" She asked shyly, fingering her diploma.

"Best one I ever heard." Wilson said giving her a hug.

"Definitely. And so true." Cuddy said in agreement, also giving her a quick hug. Before House could do so, someone bumped into him, jerking his leg. He swore softly under his breath and moaned about the amount of people and stupid graduations.

Grace just smiled and walked over to him. "So do you regret taking me in all those years ago?" Grace asked, teasing her brother not really expecting an answer.

But to her surprise he pulled her into a bear hug and whispered in her ear, so only she heard. "Never, easiest decision I ever had to make."

Pulling away with tears in her eyes, Grace House smiled at Gregory House.


End file.
